Godzilla in Hell
by Godzilla5416
Summary: Godzilla dies during a battle and is sent to Hell. What does he do at first when he’s angry? Destroy everything in sight. He will meet new friends and discover that his old foes still have grudges against him.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is my first story so don't judge too much. I would appreciate some writing advice as I am new to this. I'm doing all this on the phone with the fanfiction app.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and characters and etc belong to their respective creators.**

Prologue

**December, 2019, Tokyo, Japan**

Tokyo had always been a large and prosperous city, until now. It now layed in ruins and was shrouded in the darkness of smoke and ash. Fires raged on, engulfing the remaining buildings still standing. The people that once populated the city had either fled or perished during the destruction.

What caused all this destruction? A legendary battle among titanic beasts. The city of Tokyo had become their arena, and nothing could stop them. They had a burning hatred for each other. The only thing going through there minds was to rip the other apart.

One of these titans all of humanity had known, one that had terrorized them for over 65 years. A monster bathed in nuclear fire. And, until recently, sought to destroy humanity for causing him pain. That monster is known as Godzilla, King of the Monsters. However, he may be in his final battle.

The other monster, whom Godzilla is fighting, had only recently been born. This creature had been mutated by the very thing that came the closest to killing Godzilla, the Oxygen Destroyer. This demonic monstrosity wanted nothing more than to destroy all life on Earth. Thus, humans had rightfully dubbed him, Destroyah, Death Incarnate.

Godzilla was fighting on pure rage. Destroyah had killed the only thing that had mattered most to him in the world, his son. He knew he would soon reunite with him, however. He was dying too, the irony being his own power killing him. His heart was failing and was eventually going to meltdown. He knew something was wrong when areas of his body began to glow a bright red orange.

**"Skreeeeeeeeeeeongk!!!!"**

** "Skroooooheeeeeerk!!!"**

Both combatants had let out one final roar to each other before charging. Godzilla slammed his shoulder into Destroyah's chest, pushing him back several steps. Destroyah swung his long tail around to grab Godzilla's throat with the pincers at the end. He then rotated 180 degrees to slam him down on his side.

Before Destroyah could pull his tail away, Godzilla was already on his feet and grabbed the tail. Destroyah let out a surprised screech as Godzilla swung him up then back down.

Throughout the entire battle, Destroyah seemed to have the upper hand, but now it's clear that the extra power boost from Godzilla's meltdown has allowed him to endure. Godzilla was winning, and he knew he had to end the fight before the full meltdown could begin.

Destroyah struggled to get back on his feet. Fear began to creep in as he saw the intent to finish the fight in Godzilla's eyes. He knew if he stayed he would die, he was no match against a power boosted, rage filled Godzilla. He flapped his massive wings and began to fly away.

Unfortunately for Destroyah, Godzilla wasn't going to let him escape. Godzilla began charging up his signature attack, the atomic breath. His iconic dorsal spines began to flash and glow a brighter red color than what they were currently. The same glow began to form in the back of his throat. He threw open his mouth and launched a powerful red spiral beam of energy.

The beam sliced through the air and struck Destroyah in the back. He let out a painfilled roar and the momentum of the beam carried him further into the air than he already was. Godzilla never let up on the attack. Eventually the heat of the beam became too much and blew straight through Destroyah's back and out his chest. Finally, he disappeared in a massive and bright explosion.

Godzilla stopped the beam and let out a roar of triumph that soon turned to one of pain and sorrow. He had successfully killed Destroyah, but his son was still gone. He had avenged him. He felt intense burning in his chest and a pulse of energy suddenly bursted from his body.

Godzilla shrieked and groaned. His time was coming to an end, the meltdown was beginning. He saw human machines moving into positions all around him and aiming their weapons at him. He couldn't care less, he was already dying.

Godzilla felt even more intense burning and pain, but it was throughout his entire body rather than his chest. He looked at his clawed hands and saw them literally melting away. He clenched his teeth, the pain was unbearable. Suddenly, he felt cold shots from the human machines. They were trying to cool him down, to ease his pain as he died. He felt gratitude toward the humans for it.

The rest of Godzilla's body was melting down now. He felt his energy leaving him. He saw massive bursts of energy flying from his melting body. He looked over to take one last look at his son's body. Tears had started forming in his eyes but evaporated just as fast from the intense heat.

**"Skreeeeeeeeeeeoooorrrnnnnnnnnnrngk!"**

Godzilla let out one last sorrowful roar. His eyes had begun to melt away. He only saw darkness now. He felt his senses fading away, but before death could take hold, he felt something familiar, a presence he thought gone. Godzilla Junior, but how could it be. He felt his son had died. Before Godzilla could think about it anymore, his consciousness had gone too.

**Realm of Death**

A dark and shadowy figure had been watching everything transpire between Godzilla and Destroyah through a window between its domain and the Earth's. Another shadow figure appeared next to it, this one lighter than the other.

"It would seem the King of Monsters has met his end among the living", spoke the lighter figure. The dark figure turned its head toward the other. "Yes, and it appears his son has absorbed the energy left behind and has been brought back to life", it replied.

"Where will Godzilla's soul be passed on to now", questioned the lighter shadow. The darker shadow tilted its head in thought, looking back through the window between dimensions. There were many things to consider.

"He may have saved Earth from destruction on a few occasions, however he has taken many innocent lives during his lifetime, these sins he must pay for", the darker shadow answered. The lighter shadow nodded and said, "Yes, he has far too much blood on his hands to be sent to Heaven."

"Then we are in agreement, Godzilla's soul shall be sent to Hell", the darker shadow declared.


	2. 1

**Author's Note: This chapter is being uploaded at the same time as the prologue. Also, yes, most kaiju that Godzilla has killed will appear in Hell with him. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters and etc belong to their respective creators.**

Chapter 1: A King's Arrival is Never Silent

Godzilla's eyes shot open and he became confused. Was he still alive? He couldn't be, right? Then he realized something, he was falling and fast. Suddenly, he felt intense heat and the air around him ignited. He was falling as fast as a meteor.

Godzilla curled himself up, bracing for the inevitable impact. He thought of how much it was going to hurt. He shut his eyes, the light of the flames around him too bright to handle.

**Meanwhile**

In Pentagram City, it felt like any normal day, well, as close to normal as one could get in Hell. Demons of all sorts of shapes, sizes, and colors roamed the streets. They were either on foot or driving in whatever vehicle they had.

**BOOM**

Every demon that heard the loud noise looked up for the source and were shocked. They saw a bright streak of light heading straight for the city. Many demons began to panic out of fear of being crushed by whatever was falling.

"Holy shit, what the fuck is that!?"

"Everybody RUN FOR IT!!"

"That shit's headin' straight for us!"

Demons were running in every direction and screaming, trying to get away from where they believed the object would make impact. Sure they couldn't truly die unless they were killed by exterminator weapons but it would still be painful to die and respawn.

Cars were zooming to get away, running over any unfortunate demon in their path or crashing into each other or a building. Anybody in the area could hear the distant rumble of the object making its speedy descent. The closer it got, the louder the rumble grew.

**BOOM**

Eventually, the object made impact, causing a massive tremor throughout the city. Dust, debris, and even some demons were sent flying in every direction. Several buildings collapsed from the ground shaking. Other buildings were either destroyed or damaged by the flying debris. The demons sent flying were splattered all over the ground or the walls of buildings. Some demons had been crushed by flying debris.

In the aftermath, many demons began to make their way towards the impact zone. What was left there was a massive crater and in the center, familiar jagged spines stuck up from the ground. The several of the spines flashed a neon blue every few seconds. Some demons looked in awe, some looked in fear, others in curiosity.

**Godzilla POV**

Godzilla's body ached, his mind felt foggy and jumbled. He began to clear his thoughts, then started to piece together everything that has happened. Then it clicked in his head. Was he still alive. He had to have been, he felt the painful fall. He felt most of his body buried in the ground.

He no longer felt the intense burning in his chest, in fact, he felt normal. He must have been cured of the meltdown.

Wait!

Junior!? He felt that he was still alive before coming to... wherever he was. Godzilla had a goal set in mind now, to find his son. He began charging up energy within himself. He then let the built up energy explode out of himself as he pushed up.

**"Skreeeeeeeeeeeongk!!"**

Godzilla exploded out of the ground with the help of his nuclear pulse and letting loose a mighty roar. Once he was on his feet, he took in his surroundings. Immediately, he was enraged, he was in another city. He saw much of the area he was in was in smoking ruins from his impact and nuclear pulse.

Godzilla looked down and noticed the inhabitants, they didn't appear human, that much was clear. However, what angered him was the fact that the city itself and the machines resembled those created by humans. He could also sense that many of the creatures below him and within the city gave off the presence of humans. Even the atmosphere around him even gave off the stench of humans. He hated it all. His spines ignited in the familiar neon blue light.

**"Skreeeeeeeeeeeongk"**

After a roar, Godzilla let loose his atomic breath, which was now its normal neon blue. He turned a full 360 degrees, all while blasting the ground around him, incinerating any of the creatures caught in the blast. Explosions were set off all around him and the ground ignited in towering flames that came just above Godzilla's knees.

Many of the creatures began running in the opposite direction of Godzilla, fearing for their lives. He wanted nothing more than to lay waste to the land before searching for his son.

Some of the creatures were foolish enough to start attacking the titan. He would show them how futile it was to prevent their eradication. He swept his tail across the ground, crushing the attackers with ease.

**"Skreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooongk!!"**

**Hell's POV**

"Motherfucker, another damn kaiju got sent down here!!"

"AAAAAAH, RUN, IT'S _GOJIRA_!"

Every demon in the area ran away from the giant reptile. They all screamed before the beast's tail swept across the landscape again.

News helicopters began flying all around the titan. It seemed their buzzing angered it more before it began blasting them out of the sky with its energy beam.

"Breaking News!", an announcer shouted over T.V.s across the entire city. 666 News was broadcasting the monster attack to everyone.

"Greetings, I'm Katie Killjoy", said a female demon with blonde hair, red eyes, pale grey skin, and a red dress. "And I'm Tom Trench", said a demon in a grey dress suit and red tie, he had bleach blonde hair and his head was a gas mask.

Katie started, "It would seem another kaiju has arrived here in Hell, and it is currently on a rampage through Pentagram city."

Tom added, "We don't have any live feeds currently as the kaiju has destroyed our helicopters, I'm sure glad I'm not out there."

Katie continued, "I wish you were out there getting smashed Tom. Anyway, it has been confirmed by multiple witnesses that the kaiju is none other than the Kaiju King himself, Godzilla. We'll keep you all updated as more news comes."

The news feed cut out. A demon imp was looking wide eyed at the t.v. He began scurrying away toward the capital building.

Once the imp made it into the capital building, he rushed to the personal office of Hell's ruler, Lucifer. He knocked frantically at the door. He heard a loud grumbling voice shout, "Calm the fuck down, now come in!"

He opened the door and walked in. He shut the door behind him then hurried over to the only desk in the room and bowed. "What do you want?", asked a very aggravated Lucifer.

Lucifer had blonde hair and white skin with red dimples on his face. He had many razor sharp teeth in his mouth. He wore a white dress suit over a red dress shirt with white stripes going up and down, white dress pants, a white top hat with the inside being red, and a red stripe around the base of the hat.

"Well, um, another kaiju has arrived and he's currently on a rampage in the city", the imp replied.

"Shit, this is the tenth one this year! what's everyone calling this kaiju?"

"All reports confirm it to be him, the King."

Lucifer's eyes widened, he was shocked. _'Never thought him of all kaiju would end up here, especially after he saved the Earth.' _Lucifer looked back toward the imp. "Are you sure it's him, that kaiju is Godzilla?"

"Yes sir, all reports match the descriptions from his former victims."

An evil grin formed on Lucifer's face. _'Finally, a worthy kaiju to ally with.' _"It's quite obvious my people need me, and I have a new guest to greet, from one king to another, you may leave, imp."

"As you wish, my lord." The imp turned and hurried out the door.

Lucifer turned to look out his window. Now he could see the smoke in the distance and the silhouette of Godzilla. He thought to himself, _'Time to see if you really are the king everyone claims you to be.' _He gave off an evil chuckle as he pulled a phone from his pocket.

"Have my ride ready, I've got a kaiju to meet."


	3. 2

**Author's Note: So far it seems to be positive even if it's only been a few people leaving reviews. I will try to make the chapters longer. As far as Godzilla's design in this, I'm going with Hesei era with 2014's height of 354ft(108m).**

_'Italics Text' this is a character's thoughts._

**OMAC001, yeah you could say that.**

**Cold-heart-Angel23, love the review, as far as what the future holds with Godzilla and the Hazbins, you'll just have to wait and see. Also, there's going to be plenty of kaiju that are gonna have it out for the Big-G.**

**If there are any ideas anybody has for the story, feel free to leave a review and I may consider and will definitely give credit if I do end up using your ideas. Now on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, characters and etc belong to their respective creators.**

Chapter 2: Meeting of Two Kings

Lucifer was currently riding in the back of his personal limousine, heading straight for Godzilla's current location. The closer he got, the more he could feel the kaiju's power. It excited him, Godzilla's power rivaled many of the top overlords already. _'Based on the power I'm feeling from him, it would seem he truly is what everyone claims him to be.' _Lucifer thought to himself.

_"Skreeeeeeeongk!"_

He could hear the distant roar of the titan. He wanted to hear it in person, to see the kaiju king in his full glory. Lucifer still held his grin ever since he heard of Godzilla's arrival. _'Hmm, I wonder what it's gonna take to get him on my side, I know for sure it'll be hard.' _

**Boom!**

** Boom!**

Lucifer could feel the ground shake, it was almost time. He peered out the window to guage where he should have the driver pull over so that he wouldn't draw the monster's attention. "Hey driver, pull over right here, don't wanna get too close."

"Yes, my lord."

The limo did as it was ordered. Lucifer climbed out of the vehicle and looked towards Godzilla. He took in the view with excitement. Godzilla was tearing down a building with his clawed hands. He then turned to blast another building with his signature atomic breath. The burning inferno left behind reflected off his eyes as he let loose a roar. Lucifer could see the rage fueled hate and power in those eyes.

_'Time to get closer.'_

Lucifer began walking toward Godzilla. The streets in the area were empty. Every demon having run away or killed by Godzilla.

Lucifer stopped once he felt he was close enough. _'Time to get the big guy's attention.'_

**Godzilla POV**

Godzilla was looking around, he was growing tired of his rampage. He doubted there were any nuclear power plants in the city. He couldn't sense the radiation of one either, further confirming his suspicions. He was going to have to reserve the rest of his power, at least until he could find a place to rest.

Suddenly, Godzilla stopped what he was doing. He felt a powerful presence near him. He began to look around again, but more cautiously than before. It had to be another kaiju.

"Ahem, hello up there!" a small voice shouted.

Godzilla looked down towards the source of the voice at his feet. He was surprised, it was this being giving off the powerful presence. Only kaiju gave off such presences, yet this tiny creature was doing it.

Seeing that it had his attention, the being gave a little wave. "Now before I begin introductions, I'm gonna have to shrink you down a bit."

Godzilla let out a snort. This being was crazy, not only were they brave enough to even stand so close to him, but they actually believed they could shrink him. He snarled.

**"Skreeeeeeeeeeeoooooongk"**

Godzilla began charging up. He was going to put this pathetic being out of its misery.

"Not so fast there big guy."

The being snapped its fingers. Godzilla then let out a surprised shriek. He felt himself getting smaller. The buildings that he once towered over were now growing taller than him. He was actually shrinking.

Godzilla finally stopped shrinking. He looked at the being with wide eyes. They then narrowed in rage. He was angry but also had a bit of fear building up. What kind of powers did this being have.

He took in the being's appearance, he could tell it was male and looked humanoid. He began to growl at the being, before charging up once again.

The being face palmed. "Damn it, not this shit again. Well sorry, but I'm going need you to sleep."

He snapped his fingers again. Godzilla ceased his attack. His vision was becoming blurry and felt a sudden surge of fatigue. Then he collapsed face first.

**Lucifer's POV**

Lucifer should've known that a kaiju like Godzilla wasn't going to cooperate if he had a choice. He snapped his fingers. Chains appeared on Godzilla. Cuffs formed on his hands and feet, and a metal muzzle formed on his snout.

Lucifer signaled for his limo to pull up. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey, this is Lucifer, I need a cargo truck to load the new kaiju into."

Moments later, a truck pulled up and backed up towards the unconscious Godzilla. The driver got out and opened the hatch. Lucifer snapped again. Godzilla began floating into the truck. The driver closed the hatch.

**Meanwhile**

There was a being standing on a nearby rooftop. It had watched everything unfold with Godzilla and Lucifer. The being watched Lucifer's limo and the truck drive away.

The being opened up a com channel. "This is Gigan. Megalon, tell the boss that we've got a problem. Lucifer has Godzilla and will likely find a way to get him to work for him."

A minute later, a reply came through. "Copy that. Boss says to come back."

Gigan cut off the comms. He turned and ignited his thrusters before flying away.

**Godzilla POV**

Godzilla began to stirr, he was waking up. He blinked his eyes, his vision was still blurry. He shook his head to clear the fog in his head. He tried to get up and felt resistance. Then he realized it, he was chained to the ground. Then he noticed the muzzle on his face, it left just enough room for him to open and close his mouth.

Godzilla decided he hated his predicament. He began to push up against the restraints. He was trying to break them. Even though he was putting as much strength as he could muster into it, the chains still didn't budge. He began charging up for a nuclear pulse. Before his attack could be fully charged, the energy in his spines dissipated.

The chains were preventing him from using his power. He growled in frustration.

"You can try as much as you want, you're not breaking through those chains."

Godzilla recognized that voice, it was the being that shrunk him. He looked up from his low position on the ground. There he was, sitting in some fancy looking chair. He had his legs crossed and a sadistic looking, toothy grin.

Godzilla growled and his eyes narrowed. This being had humiliated him and now imprisoned him. He wanted nothing more but to tear him apart.

"You've built up quite the reputation here in Hell, everyone has heard your stories from other kaiju and the souls of your former victims. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Godzilla, King of the Monsters."

Godzilla began to process what he had heard. He focused on the terms "Hell", "other kaiju", and "souls of former victims". Now he had a few things answered. He truly had died from the meltdown, and this "Hell" must be some kind of "afterlife" as humans called it. These answers had only led to him questioning more things.

"If you have anything to say, go ahead, I used my power to give you the ability to speak intelligently."

Godzilla thought of what he wanted to say. He was about to speak when the being interrupted.

"Oh where are my manners, allow me to introduce myself. I am Lucifer, the King of Hell."

Godzilla narrowed his eyes once again. _'So it would seem this being rules over this place.'_

"What do you want with me then? To imprison me so I don't challenge your rule?" Godzilla's voice was deep and rumbled with power.

"Nope, I have no need for it. I simply wanted to greet you from one king to another."

Godzilla's suspicions still held, Lucifer wanted something. He had a feeling he would eventually find out. "What is it you really want? A being with your power would never want anything to do with me unless you wanted to destroy me or need my power for something."

Lucifer simply chuckled. He kept that same grin. "You got me there. I suppose a kaiju such as yourself wouldn't have been able to win so many battles against other kaiju without being intelligent."

"But before I reveal what I want, what do you want? Besides getting out of those chains of course." Lucifer continued.

Godzilla thought about it. This being obviously had great power, he could easily do anything he pleased if he chose to. Then he thought of Junior, and his goal was set. Lucifer may be able to reunite him with his son. "I want to return to the living, I must know if my son is alive."

Lucifer pondered what Godzilla had said. He knew what it was like for a father to worry about his child. He thought of his own daughter. He may not support her goals but he still cared for her more than she knew. He could resurrect Godzilla but then he would get in trouble with God. "Right now I can't do that, it is beyond my power. However, I can possibly find a way to do it."

Godzilla's heart sank, he had hoped he would be able to get out of this place. Perhaps until a way was found Lucifer could at least confirm if Junior was alive. "Can you at least find a way to confirm to me if Junior is alive until you do find a way?"

"Yes, there is a way to do that." Lucifer's grin returned. He snapped his fingers and a crystal ball appeared in front of him. It floated in front of Godzilla.

Godzilla watched the ball with interest. Suddenly, an image began to appear within the ball. Wait, it wasn't an image, it was more of a live vision. His eyes widened. Junior was fully grown. He was currently on Monster Island, wandering around. He looked to be much bigger than Godzilla himself as well.

Godzilla couldn't help but feel proud. It would seem Junior would carry on the title of King of the Monsters on Earth.

"Looks like your son has inherited the throne in the living world."

Godzilla knew what was coming, he had remembered what demons were according to human stories he heard Mothra tell Junior. They always had their goals reached through deals and it seemed Lucifer was no different. Godzilla was unwillingly making a deal, he was going to have to repay his debt.

"Now that I know what I can do for you, it's time to tell you what you can do for me. As you may have already guessed, many of the kaiju you've fought and killed have ended up here. And some of them are still just as power hungry as they were before and want their shot at my throne."

Godzilla could tell where this was going. "You want someone experienced in fighting kaiju to protect you, but why when you clearly can handle them yourself?"

Lucifer laughed. "Hahaha, no not protect me, you see, I have a daughter, and I have a feeling a few of the other kaiju are willing to use her to get to me. We both have a lot in common, you and I, we both want to ensure our children's safety."

Godzilla was surprised, he wouldn't expect a demon, let alone the king of them, to have offspring. "So you want me to babysit?"

"To be more precise, to be a personal bodyguard, she is an adult now and trying to do her own things." Lucifer's grin widened, he was gaining a valuable ally. "Also, every once in a while, I'll have some favors for you to do for me specifically."

There was the second condition. Godzilla knew there had to be more to it than being his daughter's bodyguard. He saw Lucifer snap his fingers. The chains wrapped around him disappeared.

Godzilla stood up to his full shrunken height, and stretched his cramped muscles. He was now 8 feet tall. Lucifer stood up from his chair and strode over to the kaiju. He was tall but Godzilla still towered over him.

"By the way, I'll let you keep the ball, until I can reunite you with your son, you can keep an eye on him, so do we have a deal." Lucifer stuck his hand out to Godzilla.

Godzilla looked at the hand, thinking about what the gesture meant. Then he remembered what Jet Jaguar did after helping him in a battle years ago. Godzilla reluctantly grabbed the hand. "It's a deal."

They shook hands. "Good, I'll have someone come and show you the way out. Before I forget."

He snapped his fingers again. A bag appeared in his hand. He handed it to Godzilla. "There's a bunch of money in that bag, you use that to pay for food around here."

Godzilla opened up the bag and pulled out a green paper. He was confused. "Why do I use this? Why not just take the food?"

Lucifer laughed. "You could do that, but as fun as that would be, just use that, don't want to draw too much attention from any of the overlords that may own a business. Oh shit, I almost forgot."

Lucifer snapped again. "So you can read signs so you know where you're going, I'm giving you the knowledge of how to read."

Godzilla felt a weird sensation in his head. Then he thought of the new information that wasn't there before. "Why would I need to know where to go, wouldn't your daughter be here?"

"Like I said, she's doing her own thing. Her Name is Charlotte Magne. She opened up a hotel recently so she'll most likely be there. I believe it was renamed Hazbin Hotel for some reason." Lucifer grinned once again.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, we kings gotta look out for each other." He winked at Godzilla.

Godzilla simply just narrowed his eyes before grabbing the crystal ball that was still levitating in front of him and shoved it in the bag. An imp came through the only door in the room.

Lucifer turned to the imp. "Show my friend here the way out, he's got some important business."

The imp bowed. "As you wish, my lord."

The imp motioned for Godzilla to follow. He followed the imp through the door. Lucifer watched and his grin grew bigger when the door closed. He gave an evil laugh. "Yes, you will prove to be a very valuable asset indeed, especially against that 3 headed asshole."

**Author's Note: Here's the longest chapter so far. And now you've gotten a few hints at who will be the biggest threat.**


	4. 3

**Author's Note: Don't know how often I'm gonna be able to update from here on out because I just started on my final semester of high school and will be focusing on graduating. Regarding timeframe, this takes place right after the pilot episode of Hazbin.**

**Cold-heart-Angel23, yeah making the kaiju speak is the only way I think this kind of crossover would work.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, characters and etc belong to their respective creators.**

Chapter 3: Hello Brother

Godzilla was wandering around the city, trying to find Hazbin Hotel. He was lost and had no idea where exactly to look for the place. '_I wish I was still at my normal size, I would be able to find the princess's building easier.' _

During his adventure, Godzilla had already been recognized by many demons. Some were foolish enough to think he was vulnerable in his shrunken down form. He easily vaporized them with his atomic breath. Any other demons that saw him ran away in fear or just stared at him. Most of the stares consisted of angry or fearful looks, some were in wonder.

Godzilla had thought of asking some of the locals if they knew where the hotel was but opted out of it. The stares were giving him a hint that his questions would end in negative comments towards him, after all, many of the demons were once humans. He didn't have a good reputation with humans, that was certain.

Godzilla stopped for a moment to look at the money bag Lucifer had given him. He hated the idea of trading green paper for food. Moments earlier, he had spotted a demon that looked more like a rodent than anything. He decided that demon was prey, so he killed and ate it. Without nuclear energy to feed on, he decided he would resort to such predatory instincts. He was naturally a carnivore before he was mutated by the humans' atomic bombs.

He resumed his wandering journey. He read every sign he could, hoping to see any hints of the hotel's location. Frustration was beginning to build up. _'Lucifer could have told me the location of this place.'_

Godzilla began to wonder if this 'Charlotte' is anything like Lucifer, if she even had similar power to him. Then his thoughts began to turn toward the kaiju. He remembered all his battles and the kaiju that he had killed. _'I'm going to need to be careful, knowing most of the kaiju, they're gonna want revenge against me.'_

Godzilla's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a familiar presence. He stopped in his tracks. The presence he was feeling was similar to his own. _'That couldn't be Junior, he's still alive. There's only one other kaiju that could give off such a feeling.'_

He looked toward the direction of the presence. It was coming from a dark alley between a couple buildings. He decided to investigate and walked into the alley. He made it a few steps before a wall of crystals formed behind him. He turned to look at them.

"Hello, dear brother."

Godzilla recognized the growl in that voice. He looked back in front of him to the source of the voice. He saw a creature that looked very similar to him. Its scales were a dark navy blue, from its neck to its lower torso was a dark red color, a large crystal was jutting from each shoulder, its dorsal plates were made of crystal as well, the tip of its tail had sharp crystal spikes jutting out everywhere. It had a pair of tusks poking out of each side of its mouth and a crystal horn jutted from the top of its head, almost as if it was a crown. It also stood a head taller than Godzilla.

"SpaceGodzilla." Godzilla spat with venom. His eyes had filled with hate and rage. He was ready to start blasting his clone.

SpaceGodzilla was a clone spawned from Godzilla's DNA mixing with space crystals and entering a black hole. He had come to Earth and continuously fought Godzilla and attacked Junior for years before Godzilla had killed him. They hated each other.

"I find it a surprise and a delight you finally met your end in the living world." SpaceGodzilla gave his equivalent to a sadistic grin.

"Do I have to kill you for a second time?" Godzilla had already begun charging up. He wasn't going to let himself be cornered.

SpaceGodzilla snarled. "Relax Brother, I didn't come here for a fight."

Godzilla kept his charge up but held in the attack. "Why should I believe you, for years you've threatened me and Junior."

"Because I've been here longer than you, I understand Hell more, you need the knowledge." SpaceGodzilla was preparing a counter, in case Godzilla decided to attack anyway.

"I don't need anything from you, abomination." Godzilla didn't let up on the charge.

To help ease hostilities, SpaceGodzilla dissipated the crystals behind Godzilla with a wave of his hand. "Do you truly believe you'll last long without my knowledge of this place?"

Godzilla powered down but still kept his guard up.

"I am far from the biggest threat here, Brother. You know I speak the truth." SpaceGodzilla also kept his guard up, knowing his brother's patience was low.

"What are you getting at?" Godzilla hated to admit it, his counterpart was right, but he still wanted something from him, he could tell.

"You know Ghidorah is here, you know better than anyone that he never stops trying to obtain more power."

Godzilla narrowed his eyes. He hated hearing that name. Ghidorah was his most powerful enemy. He despised him more than even SpaceGodzilla. "Is he shrunk down like us?"

"Yes, all kaiju that end up here are shrunk down by Lucifer." SpaceGodzilla looked around to ensure there were no eavesdroppers before continuing. "Ghidorah has established himself as one of the top overlords here and many of the kaiju here have joined his rule, even some of the demons here joined as well."

Godzilla snorted. "That's not surprising, but he's not going to stop there."

"Of course not, you know he wants to find a way to overthrow Lucifer so he can claim the throne as King of Hell."

Godzilla narrowed his eyes once again. "As if you don't either."

SpaceGodzilla clenched a fist. "I simply want to be resurrected, but with Ghidorah here, I can't, he would find out how I did it so he could do it himself. He'd use the kaiju and demons to take over the universe if he were to be resurrected."

"And why tell me all this, what does any of this have to do with me?" Godzilla questioned.

"I have some of my own kaiju and demons following me, but it wouldn't be enough to deal with Ghidorah. I have a proposition for you." SpaceGodzilla's grin returned. "I ask that you join me in finding a way to destroy Ghidorah, in return, I will help you with anything you desire."

Godzilla tilted his head in thought. He hated the idea of working with his clone brother, but if what he said was true, then Ghidorah may be a bigger threat than he ever was before. "Before I decide on your offer, what can you tell me of the princess."

SpaceGodzilla tilted his head in surprise. "Why the sudden interest in her?" Then something clicked in his head, and he began to laugh. "Did Lucifer actually convince you, the so called 'King of Monsters', to make a deal? To protect his daughter and do his bidding in exchange for something you want?"

Godzilla growled and narrowed his eyes. "Yes, why?"

SpaceGodzilla gained a neutral expression. "When I first arrived here in Hell, the demons mistook me for you, even him, he made me the same offer. I refused it because I didn't trust his word. I figured you to be intelligent enough to not except it. What is it he offered you in return for his part of the deal?

Godzilla snarled at the insult. "To reunite me with Junior. Now tell me about Princess Charlotte!"

SpaceGodzilla thought for a second before speaking. "All I know is she recently opened up a business called Happy Hotel, although it was renamed Hazbin."

Godzilla turned his head in thought, he wanted more information than that. _'Guess I'll find out more when I meet her.'_ He turned back toward SpaceGodzilla. "Do you know where this 'Hazbin Hotel' is?"

"I could show you, just follow me, and if I may ask, what is in that bag you're carrying."

Godzilla huffed as he followed his clone, "Lucifer called it money, I call it trash."

SpaceGodzilla chuckled. "That 'trash', as much I agree with you, is something you're going to need living in this society, especially when many demons here seem to use it for trade with nearly everything."

Godzilla began to think about everything he had experienced so far in the demon society. He hated it. To him, many of them worried too much about trivial things. Things such as their clothes, technology, some of them even worried about cleanliness. He thought of how much it resembled to what he had observed with human society.

After some time had passed, the two kaiju stopped. Godzilla looked ahead. Off in the distance he could see a tall building. It looked odd and run down. Godzilla was confused with the half cruise ship built into the side of the building. He could read the sign at the top, it was the Hazbin Hotel.

"This is where we part ways for now brother, I will return for your promised answer to my offer." SpaceGodzilla said while facing Godzilla.

Godzilla simply snorted while shooting a quick glare toward him. He started heading toward the hotel.

SpaceGodzilla watched him for a moment before turning around, levitating off the ground and flying off. _'You're a fool, Brother, Lucifer never intends to resurrect you so you can reunite with your son'_

**Author's Note: Sorry, nothing much happening this chapter except for establishing SpaceGodzilla's character and giving hints to the future plot. Next chapter, Godzilla will finally meet Charlie and the rest of the gang.**


	5. 4

**Author's Note: Now for the chapter everyone has been waiting for, Godzilla meets Charlie.**

**Cylon One, appreciate the review and I couldn't wait to write Godzilla and Charlie meeting either.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, characters and etc belong to their respective creators.**

Chapter 4: The King Meets The Princess

Godzilla was walking down the path toward Hazbin Hotel. The closer he got, the more he could sense the presence of two powerful beings within the building. One presence in particular was putting him on edge. It gave off a dark and sadistic feeling.

He stopped in front of the double doors at the front of the building. He couldn't see through the glass. He stepped closer to push one side of the doors open and stepped in. The inside was a dark hallway that opened up to a lobby. Godzilla could see numerous decorations and pictures on the wall. He spotted one of Lucifer and the royal family. He assumed the female demon on the left to be the queen based on how her size matched Lucifer's. He then looked to the one in the middle. Charlotte looked similar to her father. He would take caution, he believed she may have a similar personality and presence as Lucifer.

"Alright Angel, cough up that money you owe me, or I fill you all with bullets!"

"Hey, Frank, um, could you give me a little more time to get it?"

"You had your chance bitch, I'm not waiting around anymore!"

"That's enough! As the princ-"

"Shut up slut! I don't care if you're the princess, I ain't afraida blowin' your pretty head off!"

Godzilla had listened to the voices long enough. It sounded as if the princess was being threatened. He turned the corner and into the lobby and spotted a big demon with bulky muscles. He was easily 7 feet tall. He had red skin, 4 horns protruding from the back of his head. He wore a black t-shirt, olive green cargo pants, and brown boots. He was holding a gun aimed at a female demon. He recognized her as Charlotte from the picture he saw earlier. He saw 5 other demons in the room beside her. He noticed the demon dressed in red next to the group was smiling sadisticly. It unnerved him when the demon's eyes turned to him.

Godzilla approached the large demon from behind. It looked as if he was about to pull the trigger when Godzilla's clawed hand wrapped around his throat. The demon dropped his weapon and began grabbing at his hand in vain. Godzilla had a vice-like grip. He lifted him off the ground and turned him to where he was facing him. The demon's eyes widened when he recognized Godzilla.

"Urgh, it-it's you, the k-k-kaiju from the, urgh, news." The demon choked out the words.

"Then you know your fate." Godzilla growled.

The crowd, with the exception of one, the demon had been threatening stared in awe and shock from Godzilla's sudden appearance.

The demon in Godzilla's grasp began to beg for his life. "Wait-urgh-please! Don't hurt me!"

Godzilla snarled before turning around and throwing the demon against the wall. He stomped towards him. The demon reached behind him and pulled out another gun.

**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! _Click Click!_**

The demon looked on in shock. He emptied his clip and the bullets only flattened against Godzilla's scaled chest. Godzilla snarled before grabbing the demon's throat again.

**Skreeeeongk!**

He roared in the demon's face. Then he used both hands to grab the jaws of the demon before prying them open. His spines flashed blue. He spat his atomic breath down the demon's throat. After a few seconds, he canceled out his attack and let go. He stared as the demon's body was slowly burning away from the atomic fire.

Godzilla turned around to face the group of demons. He looked at the lead demon who he presumed was the princess. She had long, blonde hair, yellow eyes with black pupils, pale skin, and pink dimples on her cheeks just like he saw on Lucifer. She wore black dress pants with black jumper straps going over a white dress shirt that had the sleeves rolled up just below the elbows. She also wore black and white dress shoes.

"Um, hi, and thank you." She waved and gave a nervous smile.

Godzilla simply huffed before speaking. "Am I correct to presume you are Princess Charlotte?" Godzilla knew who she was, he just wanted to get introductions out of the way.

"You can just call me Charlie. Anyway, who are you and why are you here?" She still held the nervous smile.

"I am Godzilla, your father sent me here to be your personal bodyguard against other kaiju."

Charlie gained a confused look. "Wait, my dad sent you? I thought he would've called me to tell me something like this. And what do you mean other kai-" It clicked in her head when she finally registered what his name was.

"You're the kaiju that destroyed half the city!" She exclaimed.

Before Godzilla could give a reply, a blur had flown past Charlie. He found a spear pointed directly at his chest. He looked at who was holding the spear. It was a female demon. She had grey skin and white hair. Her right eye had a pink sclera, a yellow iris, and a black pupil, and her left eye was missing, in its place was a red x. She wore a white dress with a mini skirt, a pair of long navy blue gloves, a navy blue choker, navy navy blue right stocking, pink and navy blue left stocking, and navy blue heels. She was glaring with hate at Godzilla. He could see her sharp teeth.

"I remember who you are, and I'm not gonna let you terrorize us like you did to humans on Earth." She spoke in anger.

Godzilla deduced that this demon was a victim to him before coming to Hell. _'She must think I'm vulnerable at this size, how foolish.' _Godzilla growled. "I guess I have to remind you exactly why your human weapons couldn't harm me. Do you really think this blade of yours would fare better?"

When the demon's glare intensified, he decided to show her how useless the spear was. He grabbed the blade, surprising the demon. He proceeded to crush it with ease. She tossed the remainder of the weapon to the side while still keeping her glare.

Charlie stepped between the two, feeling tensions rise. "Hey guys, how about we all just calm down and talk it over."

"Are you serious Charlie!? He is Godzilla, the King of the Kaiju! He has terrorized and killed many people in the living world for years!" The demon was extremely upset.

Charlie was taken aback by her friend's outburst. She recalled hearing the stories from some demons. She even remembered her friend's story of how she died as a human in the middle of a battle between kaiju in the year 2014. "Vaggie, please, try to relax, he helped deal with that demon earlier, and you heard him. My dad sent him here."

Godzilla watched as who he now knew was Vaggie, take Charlie to the side to speak in private. _'The princess is nothing like Lucifer, that much is clear.'_

Charlie gave Vaggie a worried look. "What's wrong Vaggie?"

Vaggie glanced over at Godzilla before turning back to face Charlie. "He is the reason I died, I remember looking outside the window of my apartment and seeing him blast another kaiju into the building. Godzilla has always hated humans and it's obvious he still does."

Charlie understood now. Vaggie had never told her which kaiju it was that killed her. She placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Look Vaggie, I've heard some of his stories, he has saved the Earth from being destroyed by other kaiju. Unlike Alastor, maybe Godzilla can be redeemed. He doesn't seem to be completely evil like any of the other kaiju that are in Hell."

Vaggie still looked hesitant. She knew Charlie had a point. Godzilla has done things that show he didn't only care for destruction.

Meanwhile, Godzilla was just staring at the duo before he felt the dark presence getting closer to him. He turned to look at the source. It was the demon dressed in a red suit. The demon had grey skin, red eyes, red hair, and a pair of antlers poking from his head. He had a red monacle over his right eye. He was carrying a microphone on a long staff. Godzilla glared at the demon. His instincts were going crazy, telling him that he was bad news.

"Hello there, my reptilian fellow, it's quite a pleasure finally meeting the great Godzilla." The demon had gotten too close for Godzilla's comfort.

"Back off, if you value your life." Godzilla snarled. He had never felt such unease with such a being. He knew not to trust the friendliness, something was off about this demon.

"Oh silly, don't you know demons here can't truly die without the use of exterminators." The demon got closer.

Godzilla couldn't comprehend what he heard. Demons had to be dying, he watched the life leave their bodies when he killed them. "How foolish do you think I am, what you say is a lie."

The demon simply laughed. "The demons you kill regenerate in a random part of Hell after dying. You're one entertaining kaiju indeed."

Godzilla looked surprised before regaining his death glare. He already hated this demon more than anything else. He didn't even understand why its voice was distorted.

The demon got even closer now. Godzilla snarled before grabbing him by the shirt and lifting him up. "I won't hesitate to incinerate you either. I'll kill you as many times as I deem necessary."

The demon kept the same toothy grin, but his eyes had narrowed. Godzilla sensed a dark power begin to stir within the demon, before it spoke in a darker tone than his usual jolly attitude. "Yes, you will be a very entertaining individual indeed."

Before Godzilla could do anything, he heard a fake cough. He and the demon looked over to Charlie. "Um, Godzilla, please put Alastor down. Alastor, please let me handle Godzilla."

Godzilla gave one last glare before putting Alastor down. Alastor stepped back and gave a mock bow before speaking. "He's all yours darling."

Charlie stepped in front of Godzilla. "So why did Dad send you to be my bodyguard?"

"He and I made a deal. He doesn't want other kaiju using you to get to him."

Charlie became concerned when she heard a deal was made with her father. "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of deal did you make?"

Godzilla became suspicious at Charlie's sudden change in posture after he mentioned a deal. "In return for your protection and the occasional favor he asks, he will find a way to resurrect me so I can reunite with my son."

There it was. Charlie didn't like what she heard. Her father could easily resurrect him but would get into trouble. He was using Godzilla for his own gains. And the fact that she now knew Godzilla just wanted to see his son again made it worse. She didn't want to tell him however, it would hurt him, enrage him. She couldn't have him destroy the hotel in a rampage.

Then it hit her, Godzilla caring for his son meant that he was a perfect test for redemption, more so than Angel Dust. She decided she would tell him the truth after he was redeemed. She suddenly adopted an excited smile.

"Tell me, Godzilla, do you know what redemption is?"

Godzilla tilted his head in thought. _'Such an odd change in mood.'_ Godzilla then spoke. "Why do you ask?"

"The whole purpose of this hotel is to rehabilitate sinners so they can pass on to Heaven. Every year, Hell is faced with an overpopulation problem and Heaven's solution is to send exterminators to commit a mass genocide on the citizens. I can't stand the violence used against my people. My dream is to get demons to redeem themselves to hender overpopulation." Charlie held a proud smile.

Godzilla stopped to process everything he had heard. He had to admit, she had a noble cause, but he doubted any human or kaiju soul could redeem themselves. He then thought of Charlie's personality. _'Her compassion for her people reminds me of Junior. They have much in common.'_ However, Godzilla failed to see the point of her story. "What does any of it have to do with me?"

Charlie's expression faltered before returning to her smile. "I am the Princess of Hell and heir to the throne, and you are currently living in Hell. That makes you one of my people. I want you to take a shot at redemption."

Godzilla pondered what she had said. He still didn't understand. "I fail to see what I have to redeem myself for."

Charlie face palmed. _'How can he be so dense. It's not that hard to understand what he's sinned for.' _She looked at him with a deadpanned expression. "Do you know why souls end up here in the first place?"

Godzilla looked at her like it was an obvious answer. "Have you completely forgotten our entire conversation? Of course I know, they die and come here. I can only assume it's the same thing with this Heaven you speak of."

Charlie was beginning to question what kind of childhood Godzilla had growing up. "It's not that simple. Souls come to hell after they die because they have done terrible things. Souls go to Heaven if they have done good things and redeem themselves of their sins."

Godzilla was still confused. "Then what sins have I done?"

Charlie looked frustrated. "YOU KILLED A LOT OF PEOPLE!!"

Godzilla looked in shock at the sudden outburst. He never viewed his attacks against humanity as wrong. He was getting revenge for what they had done to him and his home. He glared at Charlie. "I simply view it as doing the Earth a favor. I was punishing them for the pain they had caused me and the destruction of my home. Their very machines taint the air with their waste."

It was Charlie's turn to look shocked. _'What does he mean? Surely he doesn't believe what he was doing was for the best.' _She asked, "What do you mean the pain they caused you and what destruction are you talking about?"

"I wasn't always a kaiju. In fact, I was just a dinosaur living on a remote island in the middle of the ocean. Humans came to my home, so I attacked them for trespassing. They mortally wounded me. I thought I was dead, but then they dropped their atomic bombs on my island. The explosions burned, the radiation was like acid in my blood. The changes to my body were painful to endure. When I awakened, my island was gone." Godzilla had rage and sorrow in his eyes.

Charlie couldn't believe what she had heard. Now she had some understanding of why Godzilla hated humans, but it still didn't justify the countless lives he had taken. "But you didn't have to kill so many of them. Not all humans deserved it, some them were innocent."

Godzilla scoffed. "Whatever, I'm done talking about those filth." He was never going to lose his hatred.

Charlie was determined to change Godzilla's view. "Look, I know I may not be able to change your mind right now, but please, at least give it a chance."

Godzilla turned his head in thought. _'Another thing she has in common with Junior. He disagreed with me about humans as well.' _He turned back to Charlie. "Fine, if I'm going to be stuck here for a while, I'll try it."

Charlie grew an excited smile once again. "Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't regret it!" She was jumping up and down.

Godzilla was surprised by such excitement from Charlie. It was also getting on his nerves. He was suddenly caught off guard when she gave him a sudden hug. Godzilla didn't know what to think of the jester. He looked over to Vaggie. She just shrugged her shoulders. Charlie finally let go.

Suddenly, Godzilla felt something touch his tail before he turned around at a speed no one would expect. He glared at the demon he saw as he pulled his tail closer. The demon in question was none other than Angel Dust. He had white fur all over his body with some being spiked up at the top of his head. His right eye had yellow sclera, a pink iris, and a black pupil. His left eye had black sclera, a pink iris, and no pupil. He wore a pink and white striped suit with a mini skirt, black thigh high boots, a black and pink bow tie, pink gloves, and a black choker. He had sharp teeth with one being replaced with a gold tooth. His most noticeable feature was the fact that he had four arms. He had a skinny frame.

Godzilla mistook him for a female until he spoke. "Hey, name's Angel Dust, I wanna know what you can do with that tail of yours."

Godzilla was confused with what this demon wanted with his tail. "It is mostly used as a weapon or to help me swim through water."

"That's not what I meant. I want to know what you do to people with it." Angel had a lustful smile on his face.

Godzilla was confused even more. "I just told you I use it as a weapon. I either crush them, smack them, or wrap it around their throats to choke them."

Angel winked while holding his smile. "Ooh, that's kinky."

Godzilla raised his brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Angel put on a hurt look that was obviously fake. "Oh you poor sheltered boy."

"Damn it Angel, leave him alone." Vaggie glared at him before walking up to Godzilla. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him closer so she could whisper in his ear. Godzilla listened carefully before his eyes widened.

He turned to Angel and gave him a death glare. He pulled his tail closer to himself. "You will stay away from me and you will never touch my tail! I'll tear you apart if you even dare try it."

Angel folded his arms in a mocking manner and huffed. Then he grinned mischievously. "Ooh, even more kinky, didn't think you to be the type."

Godzilla growled in frustration. He was being made a fool of. He was about to stomp forward when Charlie stepped in front of him. "Angel, please don't antagonize him." She turned to face Godzilla. Her face lit up and regained her excited grin. "You are going to love it here!"

Godzilla snorted. "I doubt that. I already despise 3 of your fellow demons."

Vaggie then decided to put in her two cents. "To be fair, you being here also makes you a demon. You also have some serious anger issues."

Godzilla glared before feeling the dark presence again. He turned towards Alastor, already knowing him to be the source of the feeling. His glare turned into absolute hatred. Alastor returned his glare with a sadistic grin and narrowed eyes.

Charlie, seeing tension between the two, decided to intervene. "Godzilla, follow me. I'll show you to your room."

Godzilla huffed and picked up his bag before following the cheerful princess. He was getting even more annoyed from her overly excited nature.

Alastor watched with the same sadistic expression as the two left the hotel lobby. _'You're going to be a very entertaining one to mess with indeed, Godzilla.'_

**Author's Note: This chapter took the longest to write by far. I hope y'all like what I've done so far between Godzilla and Charlie. And as far as the way their bond develops later in the story, I'm giving the inspiration credit to my buddy eren.j.1st. Also, I hope y'all are also satisfied with how I portrayed the rest of the gang. Husk and Nifty are gonna have very minor roles.**


	6. 5

**Author's Note: Appreciate the positive reviews I've been getting. It all genuinely makes me feel better and a little more confident in my writing. Now for this chapter, I decided to change perspectives before continuing Godzilla's development with Charlie and the others.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, characters and etc belong to their respective creators.**

Chapter 5: Gigan

It had been a day since Godzilla's arrival in Hell. Many kaiju had already felt his presence in Pentagram City and stayed away from there. The more brave ones continued whatever business they wanted done anyway. Gigan was one of these braver kaiju. He was a cyborg kaiju. His skin was jet black and he had a single red glass eye that shined a bright crimson. He had a silver beaked mouth with sharp teeth with silver mandibles on each side, a long silver horn pointing forward on the top of his head, a row of 5 long silver spikes running down the back of his neck, and 3 red and silver sails on his back. He had silver spiked armor running down the top of his long tail and the end of the tail was tipped with 4 long, curved silver spikes. He had long and sharp sythes for hands and had silver armor with a single spike on his elbows and knees. He had silver hooks for his feet. His most intimidating feature was the buzzsaw in the middle of his chest and lower torso.

Gigan was flying over the city toward an abandoned warehouse. He landed on a rooftop near the warehouse. He used his heat vision to spot several demons within the building. He switched the heat vision off and looked near the entrance of the building and spotted his partner for his current mission, Orga. Orga was an alien kaiju. He was a bulky, hunched back monster. His skin was dark gray and his eyes were yellow with no pupils. He had a short bulky tail. His legs were slim and short with 3 clawed feet. He had long arms with massive hands with only 2 fingers and a thumb. He had long sharp claws on each finger and had his knuckles dug in the ground. His head was elongated to make up for the lack of a true neck. He had a small hole in his left shoulder that acted as a deadly energy cannon.

Gigan jumped down off the roof and landed next to Orga. The alien turned toward him. "How many did the smuggler bring?"

Gigan's eye flashed briefly before he responded. "I saw 12 demons including him."

Orga chuckled. "They are extremely confident in their abilities."

"Did you have the trucks park around the corner and waiting for the signal?" Gigan turned toward the door, ready to start the mission.

Orga prepared to open the door, being the only one of the duo with hands capable of it. "Haha, always straight to business. Yeah, they're waiting."

Gigan scanned the building one last time as a double check. "Alright, let's get this over with already."

Orga pulled on the handle and opened the door, allowing Gigan in before entering himself. The two shrunken kaiju made their way through the warehouse. They passed many dust covered shelves and boxes. Some of said boxes were cracking while others were broken open. "This place sure is smelly, I hate it already." Orga flared his nostrils in disgust.

"One of the pros of being cybernetic, I lack the sense of smell." Gigan was thankful for his cybernetic enhancements, but he also hated some of the disadvantages he had against more organic foes.

Orga huffed at his partner's response. "Shame you can't enjoy many luxuries us organics can enjoy."

"You don't have to remind me."

"Hehe, lighten up will ya."

The duo stopped their conversation when they saw they were getting closer toward the center of the building. The many rows of shelves had opened up to a large bare floor in the center of the building that had many stacks of boxes and decommissioned forklifts. There were many demons armed with assault rifles surrounding two cargo trucks and a limo. Upon seeing the kaiju, one of the guards opened a door of the limo. A demon dressed in a fancy business suit stepped out. He would've been considered human if it weren't for the horns poking from his head and his red and orange eyes.

The demon straightened his tie and smiled. "I see Ghidorah didn't come here himself to fullfil this deal."

Gigan stepped forward. "The boss is busy with a few meetings with some of the other overlords."

The demon stepped up closer to Gigan. "Ah yes, many of the overlords have been busy lately after the yearly extermination."

Gigan simply nodded. "Can we get this over with already?"

"Straight to the point, I like it." The demon turned and signaled towards a pair of demons waiting at the back of one the trucks. They reached up and pulled out a large crate, and set it down next to their boss.

The demon opened up the crate, revealing many weapons that shined with power. "As you can see, we've got quite the haul of exterminator weaponry."

Orga huffed. "Boss is gonna like this shipment, this is the biggest one so far."

The demon shut the crate. "Now, of course, I need my payment before letting you take them. It's been a challenge getting this many gathered up from the recent extermination."

Gigan silently sent out a signal before motioning to Orga. The alien smiled before lunging forward and grabbing the demon and slamming him face first into the crate. Gigan's eye lit up more before a crimson laser beam shot forth and detonated the limo and vaporizing four demons. All the other demons aimed their guns at Gigan and Orga.

The smuggler demon snarled while being held down by Orga. "What's the meaning of this!? We had a deal!"

Gigan swung his right arm down and the tip of his blade impaled itself in the ground, forming several cracks. "The Boss doesn't want you selling anymore weapons to the other overlords, so he ordered us to kill you."

"As if you can kill me. HA! I'll just regenerate later on." The demon glared at Gigan.

"Are you sure?" Gigan's blade shined with power briefly to emphasize his question.

The demon's eyes widened with fear. "No! It can't be, you found a way to integrate exterminator weaponry into your body."

"I like to call it an upgrade." Gigan lifted up his blade then slashed down, cutting off the smuggler's head. The head tumbled for a bit. Blood had begun spraying in every direction and pooled up on the floor.

"Shit! He killed the boss!"

"We don't stand a chance!"

The demons began to turn to run. Suddenly, they began to feel a tremor beneath them, and they stopped in their tracks. Orga turned towards them. "Where do you think you're going?"

Orga's shoulder cannon lit up before a golden beam shot forth and vaporized four more demons. Then the ground in front of them exploded. A kaiju jumped out of the hole and landed in front of them.

"You're dead!"

The kaiju in front of them was a cyborg like Gigan. This kaiju was more beetle-like in appearance. He had a orange and green exoskeleton torso with beetle wings on his back. His head, arms, legs, and short tail were brown in color. He had yellow bug eyes. He had bug-like mandibles instead of a mouth. On the top of his head he had a long silver horn with a 4 pronged star at the tip and a pair of antennae. He had two claws on each of his feet and he had silver drills for hands.

The demons backed up in fear and began shooting the kaiju. The bullets simply bounced off him.

"Really? You thought that was gonna work." The kaiju started up his drills. "Gigan isn't the only one who got an upgrade."

The kaiju impaled two of the remaining four demons. The spinning drills launched blood and guts every which way. What remained of the demons were sent flying away from the continued spinning. The kaiju then shot a energy beam from his horn, and the beam penetrated one demon's heart. Then he opened his mandibles and spat out a fire ball that exploded on impact of the last demon, launching charred guts and limbs everywhere.

"Megalon, good timing." Gigan praised his cyborg brother.

Megalon put one of his drill arms up to his chest in a form of salute. "Not a problem bro."

Orga grabbed the crate and loaded it back in the truck it was pulled from. "Why do we have two trucks waiting when we managed to keep these two intact?"

"It was just a precaution in case things went south. But now they can serve as an escort with armed guards." Gigan sent out a signal to the waiting trucks. Minutes later, four demons walked up to Gigan.

Gigan turned to them. "I want you to drive those trucks, two in each."

The demons did as instructed, Orga got in the back of one of the trucks and knocked on the side, signaling for the driver to start moving.

As he watched the trucks head to the garage door on the far side of the warehouse, Gigan turned towards the other kaiju with him. "Megalon, I want you to follow them close behind and keep an eye out for any potential hijackers."

Megalon nodded before jumping back in the hole he came out of and used his drills to move through the ground towards the trucks. Gigan activated his thrusters and flew through the roof. He was going to watch the convoy of trucks from the air until they left the city.

**Meanwhile**

King Ghidorah was miserable. He had to go through one last meeting with another overlord. He hated this last overlord more than any of the others. It was Valentino, the head of the porn industry in Hell.

Valentino entered Ghidorah's chamber with four of his own bulky demon bodyguards. The kaiju hated the outfit the pimp always wore. He hated the stench of what he assumed to be drugs and bodily fluids covering the overlord.

Valentino stepped closer to Ghidorah but was still a considerable distance. He would be lying if he said he wasn't intimidated by Ghidorah's massive form. Even in his shrunken state, Ghidorah still dwarfed the other kaiju in Hell. He was 12 feet tall and his wingspan was twice the size of his height.

When he spoke, all three of his heads spoke at the same time with the same deep, rumbling voice. "What is it you need Valentino? My patience today is running thin."

Valentino kept his composure as he looked up at Ghidorah. He could only see the three pairs of red eyes glowing in the shadows the kaiju kept himself in when sitting on his personal throne. The only evidence of a body the pimp could see was the massive silhouette of the dragon. "I have need of some services from one of your kaiju."

Ghidorah expected as much, the overlord was always asking for kaiju help. "And what services are you referring to? If it is for your disgusting business, then you're wasting time."

Valentino glared. "No, I need them to retrieve one of my associates, Angel Dust."

Ghidorah growled in slight frustration. "Why need a kaiju to perform such a trivial task?"

Valentino kept his glare. "He is staying at the princess's shitty hotel and as you may have heard, it's being guarded by a kaiju."

All three of Ghidorah's heads poked out of the shadows and snarled. "Do you not know of who you speak of!?"

"He's Godzilla, what's the big deal?" Valentino shrugged his shoulders.

Ghidorah was dumbfounded. "You underestimate him. None of my fellow kaiju stand a chance against him. Godzilla is considered the King of Kaiju. He is the one that has sent a majority of us here in Hell."

Valentino smirked. "Oh, so have I found the thing you fear most?"

Ghidorah sneered. "I am the King of Terror! I fear nothing! I am the only one cable of defeating the so called Kaiju King!"

Valentino stepped back in fear. _'Seems I struck a nerve, interesting.' _He regained his composure. "Then why don't you go deal with him, I'm sure I could give you a sizable reward."

Ghidorah pulled himself back in the shadows. "I refuse your offer. I have my own plans for him."

Valentino glared in anger. "You can't refuse to help a fellow overlord when they've helped you! I can have your seat at the table taken!"

**"Skreeeeerrrrooooerrgk!!"**

Ghidorah roared in rage. "Do not threathen me, parasite! I am far more powerful than you. You may be a fellow overlord, but I do not care! I won't have you leeching off me for my power and ability."

Valentino's guards tensed up as they pulled out their weapons and pointed them at the kaiju. "I guess I'll go to your rival for help, SpaceGodzilla." Valentino was livid.

Suddenly, three golden lightning bolts shot through the air in a continuous stream and vaporized the bodyguards. "Leave my domain, Valentino. Be glad I have shown this much mercy, otherwise you would have met the same fate as your men!"

Valentino just glared before walking out of the chamber. Gigan walked in after the pimp had walked out the door. He bowed in front of the larger kaiju. "My lord, we have completed the mission. This was the biggest haul of exterminator weapons so far."

Each head of Ghidorah smiled sadisticly. "Good. Have the scientists find a way to transfer their divine power into all the organic kaiju under my rule. And how much of my project is complete?"

Gigan kept his bow but looked up into Ghidorah's eyes. "The project is 45% complete, progress has been slower as of late."

"Very well then, once you give the scientists my orders, I want you to spy on Godzilla. I want to know what's going with him and the princess. You are dismissed."

Gigan stood up and placed his right blade across his chest. "It will be done my lord."

As he watched Gigan leave, Ghidorah chuckled darkly. _'You have no idea what I have in store for you Godzilla, and you, Lucifer.' _

**Author's Note: I was a bit slower on working on this chapter. Hope this satisfies the people wanting to see more kaiju. As far as designs go, obviously Final Wars Gigan. This will be Legendary's design for Ghidorah.**


	7. 6

**Author's Note: Time to go back to Godzilla. There will be a 3 day time skip in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, characters and etc belong to their respective creators.**

Chapter 6: Learning

It had been a few days since Godzilla had arrived in Hell. He had gotten to know Charlie and her group a little bit more. He had gotten somewhat used to her very positive and excited personality, it still got on his nerves. Vaggie was Charlie's best friend and extremely protective over her. That was something Godzilla could respect of the former human. He learned that Angel Dust was the first client of the hotel. He tried his best to keep his distance from the sex demon. Angel was always trying to get after his tail. Godzilla absolutely despised Alastor. Tensions between the two were always high. The only thing they had in common was their hate for modern technology. Alastor had already used his powers to pull tricks on the kaiju. Godzilla could tolerate Husk, he always sat at the front desk and drank alcohol. They had only spoke to each other to introduce themselves to each other. Godzilla thought Nifty was an odd demon, she was almost always cleaning and was always hyper.

There was a few times when a demon would come to mock the hotel and Charlie. Godzilla had delt with them by blasting them with his atomic breath. Charlie had then lectured him on how he won't be redeemed if he kept resorting to such violence to deal with them.

Godzilla was currently laying on his bed in the room he was given. He of course had to lay on his belly due to his spines. Charlie was kind enough to get him a bed big enough for him. He lifted his head up to look through the only window in his room.

It was currently morning. He had a tough time telling the difference between night and day in Hell. The sky was always a blood red. He looked over at the clock sitting on a table next to the bed. It took a while but Charlie and Vaggie taught him how to read numbers on the clock. He had to admit, keeping track of time in his current predicament was a useful skill. He was having a hard enough time adapting to Hell's society. Much of what he had observed from much of the demon population was somewhat similar to what he observed from humans on Earth.

Godzilla got up and off the bed. He stepped up to the window to look out over the city. He was on the top floor of the hotel and was given the room next to Charlie's and Vaggie's room. It was by his request to ensure, in case of an emergency, he could easily get to the Princess.

He turned toward his bed and walked over to it and reached under it to pull out the bag he'd been given. He reached in and pulled out the crystal ball. Every night and morning he would check on Junior's whereabouts in the living world. He held it with both clawed hands and watched as his son came into view. Junior had grown into a full adult, but he was still young and getting used to his new power. He was currently swimming in the ocean.

Godzilla felt happy and proud every time he watched him. _'It's only a matter of time before you have your first battle with another kaiju. I'm confident you will prevail.' _His thoughts were interrupted once he felt something prodding at his mind.

**_"Brother."_**

It was SpaceGodzilla, he recognized the voice in his head. His clone was using his telepathic power to contact him. Godzilla put the crystal ball down and looked out the window and glared, no doubt SpaceGodzilla was out there. **_"What do you want, SpaceGodzilla?"_**

**_"I want you and the princess to meet me somewhere, we need to talk. I will contact her as well and give her the location as you no doubt will not know where and how to get there." _**

Godzilla raised a brow in curiosity. **_"Why the princess as well? Is this a trap?" _**

**_ "No Brother, I simply want to know if you are going to accept a temporary alliance with me against Ghidorah. As far as the princess is concerned, I believe it best for her to know of the threat so that she may inform her father."_**

Godzilla held his suspicions but he knew SpaceGodzilla was right. Ghidorah along with his allies were going to be a force to be reckoned with. He mentally spoke his reply. **_"Why have us meet in person rather than tell her about Ghidorah yourself? Or even tell Lucifer?"_**

**_"Because Ghidorah has far too much influence among the other overlords for me to convince Lucifer of the threat. I may be an overlord myself, but he would see it as me trying to eliminate a rival. I believe convincing the princess to be the best way of warning him."_**

Godzilla tilted his head in thought. He still hated the idea of working with SpaceGodzilla, but he didn't see any other choice. **_"Very well, I will meet with you."_**

**_ "Good, I await your arrival, Brother."_**

_ Godzilla felt SpaceGodzilla's presence leave his mind. He turned towards the door and walked up to it. He grabbed the doorknob. When he was first given the room, Charlie had taught him how to work the knob to open the door. He twisted the knob and walked out, closing the door behind him._

**Meanwhile**

Charlie was currently wrapped in a towel and brushing her hair. She had just finished her morning shower. Suddenly, she felt a presence in her mind.

**_"Princess Charlotte."_**

Charlie jumped in shock, she didn't expect a voice to appear in her head. She mentally greeted the presence. _**"Hello. Who's there?"**_

_** "I am the overlord, SpaceGodzilla."**_

Charlie thought of the 'Godzilla' part of the name. She put a hand to her chin. **_"Wait, are you related to-"_**

** "Yes, I am Godzilla's brother." SpaceGodzilla's telepathic voice interrupted her.**

Charlie smiled. **_"He never mentioned that you were his brother."_**

**_ "We were enemies in the living world. Now for why I am contacting you."_**

Charlie frowned upon hearing the negative feelings the two kaiju had for one another. She then focused on the main point SpaceGodzilla had established. **_"What is it you need?"_**

**_ "I request an audience with you and my brother. I have already contacted him and he has agreed. I want to know your answer."_**

Charlie saw this as an opportunity to potentially get Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla to make amends with each other. She smiled excitedly. _**"I would be happy to!"**_

A mental wince could be felt from SpaceGodzilla. **"Please refrain from telepathically screaming, it can be painful on the mind."**

Charlie sheepishly grinned. **"Sorry, I didn't mean to."**

**_ "Now I will be giving you a crystal that will guide you to my location. Also, I only want the two of you and no one else."_**

Charlie felt his presence leave her mind before she could ask what he meant. A crystal suddenly flew through the window, shattering it. _'That's what he meant, he's going to pay for that.'_

Vaggie bursts from the bathroom door. She didn't have anything covering her body and she was soaking wer, she had just got out of the shower. "What was that noise!?"

Charlie looked over at her then at the crystal hovering in front of the shattered window. "Um, well I got a call from SpaceGodzilla. He wants me and Godzilla to meet him somewhere so he sent that crystal over so we could use it to find him."

Vaggie looked over at the crystal as well. "I'm going with you."

"No, I need you to stay here and watch over the hotel while I'm gone." Charlie looked at Vaggie with a small smile.

Vaggie looked at her with a worried look. "But he's one of the top overlords. What if he's trying to take out Godzilla and getting to you so he can get to your parents?"

Charlie walked over and put a comforting hand on Vaggie's shoulder. "Relax Vaggie, I'll be fine, besides, Godzilla is the King of Kaiju. I'm sure he's capable of handling SpaceGodzilla."

Vaggie still held her worried gaze. "We don't know if SpaceGodzilla can be trusted, we don't know if even Godzilla can be completely trusted."

Charlie frowned. Vaggie was always protective over her. "Look, they're actually brothers and they hate each other. I want to try and get them to at least be on better terms than what they are currently. This could be the perfect opportunity to get Godzilla closer to redemption and potentially get SpaceGodzilla to give it a try. Not only that, but SpaceGodzilla made it very clear he doesn't want anyone else but the two of us to go."

Vaggie sighed in defeat. She knew there was no changing Charlie's mind. She also wanted to let her be happy to at least try getting fulfilling her dreams through Godzilla and possibly his brother if he could follow his example. "Fine, but please stay safe. At the first sign of it being a trap, you run."

Charlie smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

Suddenly, the door to their room opened. Godzilla stepped through. "Princess Charlie, we must go soon. I want to get this over with."

He noticed Vaggie hiding behind Charlie and glaring daggers at him. Charlie was staring wide eyed and clutching the towel wrapped around her to keep it from falling. Both of their cheeks wer red in embarrassment.

"What?"

Vaggie was visibly shaking with rage. "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!?!"

Godzilla tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Charlie and Vaggie both facepalmed. Vaggie then continued her death glare. "I'm naked!"

Godzilla raised a brow. "And your point is? I don't see the problem. I never wear covers like you demons and humans."

Before Vaggie could say anything else, Charlie put hand up to silence her. She looked back to Godzilla. "Godzilla, nobody likes people barging in on them when they're not fully dressed. Clothes are just a part of living in a society."

Godzilla tilted his head. "I believe I understand, but I still don't see the point in these 'clothes'. Things are much more simple without them."

Charlie put a hand to her forehead in frustration. "I'm not gonna sit here and explain everything. Look, next time can you just knock on the door and let us tell you when it's alright to come in?"

Godzilla just rolled his eyes and nodded. "Fine, whatever. Let's just go."

"Can you wait downstairs for me? I'll meet you down there in a few minutes, I have to get dressed."

Godzilla just huffed and turned to walk out. Before he shut the door, he said, "Make it quick. My patience is already running thin because of SpaceGodzilla."

When the door closed, both Charlie and Vaggie let out sighs of relief. Charlie turned toward her friend. "I don't understand how someone can be so dense."

Vaggie just shook her head. "You can't really blame him. He never grew up in a society like we did. He was just a wild animal before he became the monster he is now. Not only that, but he hasn't had as much time to adapt to our society like the other kaiju in Hell have."

Charlie was getting her clothes ready to dress into when she replied. "You do have a point there. That certainly explains a lot."

**Meanwhile**

Godzilla was waiting by the elevator for Charlie. That was another thing she had taught him how to use. He just hated how cramped up he felt in it.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the elevator ding. He looked over, hoping it was Charlie. He sneered upon seeing Angel Dust walk out instead of her. He instinctively pulled his tail closer to himself. Angel saw Godzilla's glare and that he was now holding his tail. He smiled mischievously. "I'm going to fuck your tail one day, Big-G."

Godzilla snarled. "You'll die before you ever get the chance."

Angel just winked with the same smile. "We'll see about that."

He turned and walked away. Godzilla sighed in relief and let go of his tail. He was greatful that Alastor hadn't decided to stay in the hotel and never came back until the afternoons. He greatly despised him more than Angel.

Godzilla had turned back to face the elevator to wait for Charlie. She was taking longer than he wanted her to. Suddenly, he felt something grab his tail. He immediately recognized Angel behind him.

Godzilla pulled it away and wrapped a hand around his throat. He snarled. "I warned you not to touch me."

Angel went from a smug smile to a look of fear. He looked into the kaiju's eyes and saw them flash red before returning to normal. His pupils had turned into reptilian slits. He had a glare that could kill any lesser demon. It was filled with absolute rage. Angel started grabbing at Godzilla's hand in vain. He recognized the intent to kill in his eyes.

"Ahem."

Godzilla and Angel looked over to see Charlie and Vaggie standing in front of the elevator. The princess was tapping her foot and had her arms folded. She had a stern look on her face. "Godzilla, let him go."

She spoke in a tone as if she was lecturing a child. Godzilla was surprised by this suddensternness from Charlie. He hadn't expected it from her usual jolly nature. He took one last death glare before releasing Angel's throat. He began coughing and grabbing his throat in pain.

"Urgh! What the fuck man!? You've got some serious anger issues!" Angel had backed away in fear.

"And I warned you to never touch me!" Godzilla held his death glare.

"Both you stop!" Angel and Godzilla looked at Charlie in shock. Even Vaggie was surprised.

"The two of you have been going at it for three days now. I'm getting tired of it. Angel, stop harassing Godzilla."

Godzilla huffed in satisfaction. Angel was getting his own lecture now. "And you, Godzilla, you need to learn how to control your anger. I get it, he's being rude, but you keep over reacting and let him get to you." Charlie was now acting like a parent reprimanding their children.

"How do you expect to redeem yourself if you keep losing control over your anger and fighting everyone? You're almost like a child when you act this way."

Godzilla winced. He hadn't been lectured like this since he accidentally stepped on some of the natives on infant island. _'Mothra was really angry when I did that.'_

Having enough of Charlie's lecture, Godzilla turned to walk away. "Can we just go now? I want to get this meeting with that abomination over with."

Charlie deadpanned. "Why do you refuse to call him your brother?"

That caught Angel Dust's attention. Godzilla just sighed and let out a low growl. "He's more of a clone than a brother. According to what I've been told by another kaiju on Earth, he was created from some of my DNA merging with space crystals amd entering a black hole, then exiting a white hole. The radiation from the holes mutated it further to create SpaceGodzilla."

Angel garnered a smug smile. "Oh, so now there's another one of you. Maybe I'll stand a better chance with him."

Godzilla didn't show it, but he was amused. _'Maybe I should introduce the two of them to each other.' _Godzilla's mischievous planning was interrupted by Charlie. "But that doesn't explain why you hate him so much."

Godzilla just closed his eyes in thought. "When he came to Earth, he kidnapped my son and attacked me. He wanted to get rid of me so he could take over the planet. I defeated him in the end, but he got away before I could finish him off. Over the years, he continued terrorizing Junior and fighting me. Eventually, if it wasn't obvious before, I killed him."

Charlie frowned. She didn't understand how one could attack their own brother and nephew just so they could take over the world. She now understood why SpaceGodzilla was in hell and why he was hated by his brother. She hoped it was still possible to get the two to make amends like she originally thought. Perhaps the two even willing to meet today somewhere was the perfect way to start.

She smiled softly and placed a hand on the kaiju's shoulder. "I understand, but maybe you two could learn to get along and you could find a way to forgive him."

Godzilla just huffed. "I highly doubt that. There's only one reason we've decided to meet, and it's not for family bonding."

Charlie frowned, there was no way she was going to convince him otherwise. She would have to help him along. "Anyways, I guess we better get going. Don't wanna keep him waiting too long."

Godzilla nodded and turned to walk out the door. Charlie had to run to get ahead of him. She was amazed that he could walk so fast for being so big, even in his shrunken form. _'Although, his change in size could be why he's able to move faster.'_

After they had stepped outside, Charlie pulled out the crystal SpaceGodzilla had given her from her pocket. She let it go so it could freely levitate. She looked at Godzilla. "I think we just follow it. He said it would guide us to him."

Godzilla nodded. "SpaceGodzilla has always found ways to use his crystal power to help with anything."

The crystal began floating away and the two followed after it. Charlie would've preferred riding in her personal limo, but she was confident Godzilla would be able to deal with any demon wanting to get after her. After all, his original purpose for coming to the hotel was to be her bodyguard.

**Author's Note: I was going to include the meeting with SpaceGodzilla, but I decided I should make that the next chapter as this one is already long enough. The reason for the title of this chapter is because I wanted to show that Godzilla is going to be learning a lot on how to live in a society. I hope I didn't overdo it with Angel's tail fetish.**

**Cylon One, I saw your recent review while working on this chapter. I love it. I am curious on what you thought of the previous chapter with Gigan's and Ghidorah's perspectives.**


	8. 7

**Author's Note: Loving the reviews from everyone. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, characters and etc belong to their respective creators.**

Chapter 7: Meeting

Godzilla and Charlie were currently following the crystal. It was moving at a slow pace so that they could keep up. Occasionally, Godzilla looked back. He had a feeling they were being watched and followed. Charlie never seemed to catch on to his worry, thinking he was naturally paranoid about everything.

Any demon that passed them wanting to mock Charlie and the hotel were easily deterred by Godzilla's presence. When she had noticed this fact, she just smiled and had a little skip in her step. Godzilla was deeply confused at how she could be so happy in a place like Hell, especially out in the open and not in the safety of the hotel.

Charlie wanted to break the silence. "Are you always this paranoid?"

Godzilla looked behind them before turning to look at her. "I have a feeling someone is following us."

Charlie finally looked back herself. She didn't see anybody, then looked at Godzilla with an eyebrow raised. "Are you sure? I don't see anyone looking sketchy."

Godzilla just huffed. "My instincts have never been wrong before."

"Could it be possible that your instincts are messed up from being in Hell?" Charlie was curious now.

"So far in the time I've been here, I doubt it. The demons I've met have given off different feelings. Each feeling, however, has felt the same as their personality. That just proves to me my instincts are still reliable." Godzilla began to focus, trying to figure out where the source of the feeling was coming from.

Charlie frowned at that. _'No wonder why he was automatically hostile toward Alastor.' _She decided she didn't want to think about the potential threat. "What do they say about me?"

Godzilla just stared with a raised brow, not expecting her to ask that. "I sense a great power within you. No doubt inherited by your father. I feel positive feelings and compassion emanating from your core. I find it strange."

Charlie frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't understand how you can be so positive in a place like this. I had expected you to have a similar personality to your father before meeting you."

Charlie smiled. "I always try to see the good in everyone and everything. My dad may not be supportive of my goals like my mom, but I can still tell he cares for me."

Godzilla was close to cracking a smile, but he kept his composure and held a neutral expression. He thought of Junior. "You continue to remind me of my son more and more."

"What do you mean?"

Godzilla sighed. "He always tried seeing the good in humanity. You both are heirs to thrones. But in his case, he has already inherited the throne of King of the Monsters. You both have such innocence."

Charlie smiled softly. It seemed Godzilla truly cared for his son more than anything. It saddened her that he may never see him again. She wanted to tell him so badly that her father wasn't going to fulfill his end of their deal. She couldn't as it would only break his already scarred soul. He was a kaiju who never asked to be born who took his rage out on those unknowingly responsible for his pain and suffering. He had only himself for a long time before he found a family. All he wanted was to be with the only thing that mattered most to him. It was all the more reason she had to redeem him.

Godzilla interrupted Charlie's thoughts. "Looks like we're almost there."

The duo looked ahead and saw a large building with white crystals jutting out in every direction in the midsection of it. It had a black and red color scheme. It was ten stories tall. There were more large white crystals poking out of the top of the building.

Godzilla glared at the building. "It has to be his. SpaceGodzilla is the only kaiju capable of creating those crystals."

Charlie stared in awe. She never knew a kaiju could create crystals so large and elaborate to add to the structure of a building.

They both stopped in front of the doors of the building. Charlie stepped forward. "Any other overlord would usually have guards at their doors. There's none here, so I guess we can just walk in."

"Not so fast Princess."

The duo looked up for the source of the voice. Two bug-like kaiju flew down and hovered just above them. One was a more moth-like in appearance. Its exoskeleton was black. Its back was covered in spikes and scales with a red stripe going down the middle of it. It had a row of red spikes lining the side of its abdomen. It had gold pincers on its tail end. On each of its six legs, it had white claws and white spikes lining the sides. On its head, there were three golden horns on the top, a set of mandibles, and a set of glowing red eyes. It had a pair of wings with a black and red pattern with gold streaks running through it. This was Battra, the dark divine moth and Mothra's brother.

The other kaiju, the one that spoke, was more of a dragonfly. It had a dark grey exoskeleton. It had a long tail with yellow spikes lining each side of it and it was tipped with a long, three-pronged stinger. It's back was also lined with yellow spikes. It had six spiny legs with sharp tips. It had a pair of long, spiny pincers. Its head had sn angular spiny, shape. It had glowing orange eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth. Its wings had yellow highlights. This was Megaguirus, the Queen of the Meganulon.

Charlie backed up and hid behind Godzilla. He snarled at them. "Where's SpaceGodzilla, he wanted a meeting."

"I am here, Brother."

They all looked up to see SpaceGodzilla levitating down to their level. He turned to the two insect kaiju. "Battra, Megaguirus, I want you to patrol from above. Deter Gigan from keeping his watch on us."

The two kaiju bowed their heads and flew off. Godzilla flared his nostrils. "So we were being followed."

SpaceGodzilla nodded as he landed in front of him. "Yes, it seems you've gained their attention."

Charlie stepped out from behind Godzilla. "What are you talking about?"

SpaceGodzilla looked over to her. "You're being watched by another kaiju. Allow me to introduce myself Princess Charlotte. You may already know me as SpaceGodzilla, the Crystal King."

Charlie smiled nervously and held her hand out. She had to admit, he was far more intimidating than Godzilla in appearance. "Just call me Charlie."

SpaceGodzilla grabbed her hand and shook it. Godzilla huffed in amusement. "Crystal King, that's what you're calling yourself? How amusing, you made up your own title."

SpaceGodzilla glared, angered by the insult. "No other kaiju has my power and ability to create and manipulate crystals."

Charlie stepped between the two kaiju, trying to ease tensions. "So SpaceGodzilla, why did you set up this meeting."

SpaceGodzilla regained his composure. "First things first, Brother, do you accept a temporary alliance with me until our enemy is finished."

Charlie looked over at Godzilla and smiled. It was the first step in making amends with his brother and getting closer to redemption. Godzilla stared his clone in the eyes. He reluctantly gave his answer. "I don't see any other option. I...accept this alliance."

SpaceGodzilla nodded, then looked at Charlie. "Good, now for why I summoned you, Princess."

Godzilla also turned to face Charlie. She felt a sense of anxiety with the two of them staring at her. SpaceGodzilla continued. "There is a threat to Hell currently, to your people."

Charlie was confused. "What Kind of threat?"

"Do you know of the other kaiju overlord, Ghidorah?"

Charlie nodded.

"Before coming here, Ghidorah was a tyrant in the mortal realm. He has always been power hungry. It is reasonable to believe he wants to get rid of your family and take over Hell."

Charlie frowned. "How can you be sure that that's his plan?"

"I had an imformant of mine infiltrate his territory. They informed me that Ghidorah has been getting shipments of exterminator weaponry from the black market."

Charlie's eyes widened. "That can't be possible, surely some of the other overlords know about this."

SpaceGodzilla shook his head. "He had all the sellers killed so they wouldn't talk to the other overlords. Anyone they suspect will tell is killed."

Charlie didn't want to believe it. No one had ever been brave enough to go after the throne. "But how can you be sure that he's planning on taking over?"

It was Godzilla that spoke next. "Ghidorah has been my greatest enemy. We've fought numerous times over the years. He has constantly terrorized Earth. He's called the King of Terror for a reason. He never stops seeking power."

SpaceGodzilla decided to add to it. "He's also known as the Destroyer of Worlds. Before arriving on Earth, he had destroyed many other planets, erasing all life that inhabited them."

Charlie shuttered at that last part. Ghidorah had a reputation that sounded worse than even Alastor's. "But why are you telling me all of this? This is something my dad needs to hear."

Godzilla looked to SpaceGodzilla expectantly. The crystal kaiju sighed. "He doesn't believe me. Ghidorah has a lot of influence among the other overlords. Your father sees it as me trying to eliminate a rival kaiju. I was thinking you could be the one to convince him."

Charlie turned her back towards them to think. She hadn't heard of Ghidorah's reputation. If what they said was true, then Ghidorah was a threat to everything she cared about. There was no way he would consider redemption either. She turned back around. "I can try my best, but I don't think he'll listen to me either."

Godzilla snorted. "You may be right. Your father seems far too arrogant to see the threat looming over him."

SpaceGodzilla just huffed. "Do try Princess. If it doesn't work, then I'm going to have to come up with some plans to deal with Ghidorah. This will be extremely difficult without his help. I may have my own kaiju and demons under my rule, but Ghidorah has a much larger following."

Godzilla faced his clone. "Then is this meeting finished?"

SpaceGodzilla grumbled and rolled his eyes. "Yes Brother, it is. You can go back to doing nothing like you were before."

Godzilla just growled. Charlie stepped forward with a hopeful smile. "Before we go, will you two agree to at least work up to a friendly terms."

Godzilla growled in annoyance. SpaceGodzilla began chuckling before saying, "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. I want nothing more than to see him suffer after this temporary alliance."

Charlie frowned at the mockery. It was going to be harder than she thought to get them to make amends.

Godzilla began walking away and she started after him. Before they left completely, SpaceGodzilla spoke up. "I will keep in touch with my telepathy. I'll keep you updated on any information I receive from my informant."

Charlie waved good bye and Godzilla just nodded. They started making their way back to the hotel. Charlie looked up at Godzilla. "That was not what I was expecting."

Godzilla looked at her with a raised brow. "What did you expect?"

Charlie frowned. "I expected it to just be normal conversation and potential making amends. Or having a fight break out between the two of you."

Godzilla snorted. "I will never forgive him for what he's done."

"But what if there is a chance he could be redeemed?"

Godzilla thought it over, recalling all the years of fighting. Then he thought of what SpaceGodzilla had said when Charlie had asked them about making amends. "There is no chance. You heard what he said."

Charlie looked down in sadness and defeat. She wasn't going to convince him otherwise. She began thinking of ways of changing both of their minds.

**Meanwhile**

Gigan was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, following Charlie and Godzilla. He had been waiting for them to leave SpaceGodzilla's territory so he wouldn't draw the attention of Battra and Megaguirus.

_'I could take them one on one, but the two of them together, I would lose easily.'_

As he was moving, he contacted Megalon. "Megalon, this is Gigan. Tell the Boss that Godzilla is working with the clone."

A reply came through moments later. "Boss isn't happy about that. He says extract any information you can from them but do not engage in a fight."

Gigan stopped and continued watching the duo. "Copy that. I will contact you when I'm on the way back."

**Meanwhile**

Godzilla once again felt like they were being followed. He looked back and saw nothing. Charlie took notice and stopped walking. "What's wrong?"

Godzilla narrowed his eyes and looked around. "We're being followed again."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Who could-"

She was interrupted by a loud crash in front of them. Godzilla stepped in front of her and held an arm back to keep her behind him. Charlie saw a cybernetic being standing in front of them. It stood a head taller than Godzilla.

Godzilla snarled upon recognizing the being. "Gigan, you finally decided to show yourself."

The cybernetic kaiju's eye flashed brighter before going back to its usual glow. "What business do you have with SpaceGodzilla."

Godzilla took a step forward. "Why does it matter to you?"

Gigan tensed up slightly. "Ghidorah wants to know how much of a threat you'll pose in the future."

Godzilla snorted. "So your master fears us."

Gigan's eye flashed again. He wasn't going to get an answer so he moved on to the next question. "Why are you with Princess Charlotte?"

Godzilla was suspicious. _'He must be trying to get information for Ghidorah.' _Before he could reply, Charlie stepped out from behind him.

"What is Ghidorah planning?" She had a stern look on her face.

Gigan turned his head to her. "That's classified. Now answer the questions."

Godzilla growled and took another step forward. He was ready to tear the other kaiju apart. "I refuse."

Charlie caught on to why Godzilla refused to answer. She decided to do the same. Their meeting with SpaceGodzilla drew Ghidorah's attention to them. Gigan had likely contacted and told him.

Gigan's eye flashed and he slammed one of his blades into the ground.

**"Skreeeeeeeeeeeerrh!!"**

He had let loose a metallic screech. His eye glowed brighter, and he pointed his other blade at Godzilla. "I will take pleasure when King Ghidorah ends your existence."

Godzilla's spines flashed. He flared his nostrils. "A shame you won't be able to witness me killing him for the second time."

His spines glowed and a low hum could be heard. Gigan tensed up. Charlie slowly backed up, anticipating a kaiju fight. The cyborg began levitating in the air.

"Unfortunately for you, I was ordered to not engage in battle."

Godzilla was about to blast him, but he flew off extremely fast. Godzilla snarled and let loose a roar.

**"Skreeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooongk!!"**

He stomped a foot in frustration. "Damn it. I was looking forward to finally cut loose. All these lesser demons are barely even a warm up."

Charlie frowned. "Why were you looking forward to a fight?"

Godzilla looked over at her. "I have a lot of built up up anger and frustration no thanks to you stopping me from laying waste to Alastor and Angel Dust."

Charlie deadpanned. "I can't let you. One, Alastor is helping me run the hotel, and two, Angel is my first client. It would also prevent you from getting closer to redemption."

Godzilla huffed. "Let's just go back to the hotel. It's bad enough you're out in the open. After seeing a kaiju get brave enough to confront us, I'm sure more demons will do the same eventually."

Charlie nodded in agreement and smiled. _'Aw, he actually is concerned.'_

The duo began their journey once again. Godzilla couldn't help but think of what the future would hold. _'I have a bad feeling about Ghidorah's plans.'_

**Author's Note: And now Charlie knows how big of a threat Ghidorah can be. Bet y'all hated the teaser of a kaiju battle. Don't worry, Godzilla's first kaiju fight in Hell is coming soon. Feel free to point out any grammar mistakes.**


	9. 8

**Author's Note: Here's a question for you guys. Do y'all think I should write up a timeline for all the kaiju specifically for this story? The timeline will basically be all the battles and first appearances of each kaiju and some of their deaths before getting sent to Hell. If I do do it, should it be written in my bio or as a separate story?**

**Nightroad816, love the review. To answer your question, I have a plan for Destroyah already and will let you readers find that out. Also, love your idea with Zilla, I will definitely consider it and will give you all the credit for it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, characters and etc belong to their respective creators.**

Chapter 8: Demonstration of Power

Charlie and Godzilla didn't have much farther to go before reaching the hotel. They had just finished eating lunch. Charlie had to stop Godzilla from preying on a rat demon for food and brought him to a restaurant.

She then looked at him curiously. "How many times have you hunted other demons for food?"

Godzilla turned his head to her. "Twice a day since my arrival."

Charlie let out an exasperated sigh. "Can you please stop doing that. That's another way to hinder your redemption. If you get hungry I can get you food or give you money for food."

Godzilla grunted in response. "I hate the idea of trading paper for food. It is much more simple to hunt prey."

Charlie rolled her eyes. It was going to be a lot of work getting him to not rely on his primal instincts and methods when living in a society. "Look, I get that you never lived like most people have, but you're going to have to adapt to this environment no matter how much you hate it. If you keep relying on the kaiju way of life on Earth, you're not going to get very far here."

Godzilla let out a sigh. "You may be right. However, I must refuse. My instincts have never failed me. They are one of the only things I can trust here."

Charlie frowned. Godzilla was the most stubborn being she had ever met. He was too far set in his own ways to even consider changing his views. "I get it, you can't trust anyone here but yourself. That's because it's only been a few days. Just promise me that you'll try to find trust in someone and to not eat demons."

Godzilla huffed. "If it'll keep you off my back, fine. I'll try my best."

Charlie smiled brightly. "Thank you!"

Godzilla rolled his eyes at the overexcitment of Charlie. He looked ahead and saw they were almost at the hotel. _'It's about time. I've seen enough here in the city.' _

The duo were just a few steps away from the doors when Godzilla heard the loud roar of an engine and looked to his right. His eyes widened and he quickly wrapped his tail around Charlie's waist.

"Hey! What are y- Whoa!"

Before Charlie could protest further, he swung her through the hotel doors. She looked back and watched in horror as a big truck slammed into Godzilla and crashed into the side of a building.

"Godzilla, no!"

Four black vans all swerved in front of the hotel and parked around the doors. Finally, a red limo pulled up. All the van doors flew open and many demons poured out with guns in their hands. They all had similar builds, tall, big muscles, black vests, black pants, and black shoes. They also all wore black sunglasses. One of them walked over to the limo and opened a door.

Stepping out of the door was a tall demon with blue skin and solid red eyes. He wore a pink fur-lined coat, pink tophat, heart shaped sunglasses with a gold frame and pink lenses, zebra print pants, and black heeled boots. He had a mouth full of sharp, red teeth with one gold tooth like Angel Dust.

Charlie looked worried. "Valentino, what are you doing here?"

Valentino had a hate filled glare. "I'm here for my Angel Dust. He's been at this shithole long enough."

He began walking toward the doors and was followed by eight of his bodyguards. Charlie backed away in fear. Valentino stopped in front of her. "C'mon bitch, show me where Angie is."

She reluctantly began leading them down the hallway toward the front lobby. Vaggie, Angel Dust, Alastor, Husk, and Nifty were in the lobby. They all noticed Charlie then the mass of demons behind her.

Upon recognizing his boss, Angel grew fearful. "Hey Val, what brings you here?"

"You. I've been letting you stay at this shit hotel longer than I should have! You've got work to do."

Vaggie stood up from the couch and was about to intervene. Two of the bodyguards stepped in front of her and pointed their shotguns at her. "You wanna keep that pretty head of yours, then stay out of this."

Alastor just grinned. "Why hello Valentino, may I ask, what you've done with our kaiju fellow?" _'It's time to see what you can do against these fools, Godzilla.'_

Valentino looked over at the radio demon and returned the smile. "That lizard boy is currently crushed between a cargo truck and a building. He isn't coming to the rescue anytime soon."

Vaggie grinned inwardly. _'Knowing him from the living world, I doubt that'll keep him down.'_

Charlie stepped forward. "Valentino, I demand that y-"

She was interrupted by a demon pointing a gun at her face. Valentino glared at her. "I don't give a shit if you're the princess. I won't hesitate to tell him to blow your fuckin' head off."

**Meanwhile**

There were 20 of Valentino's men left waiting outside. They were standing watch so no one could interrupt their boss's business.

One of them looked to his buddy. "Hey, you think that actually killed the kaiju."

The other demon looked over at him. "Of course it did. That truck has to weigh a few tons, and it was going 100 miles. There's no way anything could survive."

"I don't know man, I've heard some crazy ass stories about how tough kaiju are."

"Relax buddy, those are just rumors."

Suddenly, the truck shook a bit. All the demons noticed it and pointed their guns at it.

"You sure about that, I think he just did that."

"Shut the fuck up, that could've been something else."

A blue flash came from the truck and it exploded.

**"Skreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooongk"**

"Holy shit!"

"The fucker's still alive!"

"Both of you shut the fuck up, start blasting the bitch!"

All the demons started shooting at the raging flames and smoke, hoping to kill whatever was within it.

"Everybody hold your fire!"

They all stopped and watched the inferno. They heard a low, rumbling growl. They saw the head of Godzilla emerge from the flames with a look full of rage. His pupils had gone from the usual round to reptilian slits. One of his feet appeared and stomped on the ground, forming multiple cracks.

**"Grrrrrrrrrr"**

He snarled. A blue glow appeared at the back of his throat. The demons all looked in confusion.

"What the fuck is he doing?"

**_(Que Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla II ost Fury of Godzilla)_**

Godzilla threw his head forward and let loose his atomic breath. The beam blasted through one of the demons and hit one of vans. The van exploded and caused a chain reaction, blowing up all the other vehicles in front of the hotel, killing most of the demons close to them. Only the two demons from before remained.

"Oh shit! He just killed them all!"

"Fuck! Fuck! Shoot his ass!"

They both began shooting the enraged kaiju. The bullets just pinged off his near impenetrable scales. Godzilla stepped out of the flames completely. He snarled, baring his sharp teeth. He charged forward faster than he ever had before in his lifetime.

The demons jumped in shock at the sudden burst of speed from the kaiju. They looked to each other.

"Oh shit."

Godzilla slammed into the one on his right, launching him into the remains of a vehicle. Then he turned and swung a clawed hand, ripping straight through the demon's gut. Blood and guts spilled out and the demon fell over limp. He looked over and stomped over to the demon he had slammed into.

The demon looked up at the kaiju. He had a look of absolute fear on his face. Godzilla used his tail to sweep his feet out from under him. He landed with an audible thud. He began crawling backwards in fear. Godzilla just stomped after him.

"No, no, no. Please, I beg of you, have mercy."

Godzilla sneered and growled. He lifted up a foot and placed it on the demon's chest. He grabbed at his foot, trying to pry it off to no avail. Godzilla then pushed down hard and fast, caving in his chest and splattering blood all over the place. He reered his head back and roared.

**"Skreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooongk"**

He turned towards the hotel and stomped towards the doors.

**Meanwhile**

Everyone in the hotel had heard the explosions and the last roar. Valentino glared at the doors. "What the fuck is going on out there?"

Vaggie and Alastor both smiled, Alastor because he knew what was coming, and Vaggie because she recognized the roar and also knew what was going to happen.

Charlie looked worried, she was relieved that help was coming but also feared what would be left of the hotel in the aftermath. _'Please don't break too much.'_

Alastor looked at the other overlord besides him. "Well Valentino, seems someone has something to say to you."

Valentino ignored the sadistic demon and kept watching the doors.

**"Skreeeeeeeeeongk"**

Right after another roar was heard, the doors flew open and the glass on them cracked. Godzilla came stomping in with absolute rage and hate in his facial expression. His eyes had temporarily flashed red.

Valentino's eyes widened. "I thought you died! You fuckers kill his ass!"

The eight demon bodyguards began shooting at the kaiju. They all watched in horror and shock when the bullets did nothing but flattened against his scales or bounced off completely.

Godzilla just snarled and continued stomping forward. Valentino growled in frustration. "Hey dumbasses, stop shooting and get up close!"

The demons dropped their guns and charged forward at the kaiju. Charlie looked as if she wanted to get involved. _'He's outnumbered.'_

Vaggie grabbed her shoulder. This time, she was the one trying to put Charlie at ease. "Godzilla has been in situations like this before, we'll only get in the way."

Charlie still looked worried. "But I ca-"

Vaggie interrupted her and shook her head. "Trust me Charlie, I'm confident he can do this alone. I remember seeing him take on multiple kaiju at once on the news when I was alive."

Charlie relented and opted to just watch. She still had a look of worry. Alastor stood next them, watching the coming fight with interest.

Four of the demons had slammed into Godzilla. His momentum was halted for a moment. He started sliding back slightly before he put even more power in his legs. To the shock of everyone in the room, he began to overpower the four large demons with ease.

With one final push, he sent all four demons stumbling backward. The other four demons then charged forward and began throwing punches at Godzilla. He swung his left arm and knocked one of them away before swinging his other arm and knocking another one away. He grabbed the third by the throat and tail swiping the fourth.

Valentino was beginning to feel worried. He hadn't expected the kaiju to overpower his men so easily. "Damn it, all you attack at once, hold the bitch down so I can cut his ass up!"

Godzilla threw the demon he had in his grip at his buddies and they all toppled down. They all stood up and ran back at him. He snarled once again. This time, all eight demons attacked at once. They tackled hiim against a wall and started holding him down. He roared in frustration.

**"Skreeeongk!"**

Valentino walked over and pulled out a vicious looking knife. It shined with power. Angel looked on in shock. Charlie and Vaggie both jolted in shock as well.

Charlie attempted to step forward but was held back by Angel Dust. "Not so fast, that's an exterminator dagger."

Charlie glared at him. "Angel, let me go, I can't let him go through with this."

"Do you wanna get carved up too?"

Charlie jerked away from Angel. "It's a risk I'm willing to take."

This time, Vaggie jumped in. "Charlie, he's right, he'll kill you."

Charlie was about to retort when Alastor stepped forward. "Do not worry, I don't think our friend is going down that easy."

Charlie looked over at Godzilla in worry. He was fighting to break out of the demons holding him. He looked up in time to see Valentino swing the blade at him. It stabbed into the side of his neck and he roared in pain. Valentino grinned. "I got you now bitch."

Godzilla looked at him in the eyes. Valentino's grin vanished upon seeing absolute rage and his eyes flash red. Godzilla's spines flashed blue. He let loose a loud roar and the energy he had charged up bursted from his body in a shockwave.

**"Skreeeeeeeeeeeeongk"**

This attack was known as the nuclear pulse. Valentino and his bodyguards were sent flying away. Godzilla stomped away from the wall. It now had multiple cracks in it.

The bodyguards all groggily stood up. Godzilla stepped towards the closest one to him and brought his head down and clamped his jaws around the demon's head. He screamed in pain and tried prying himself free.

Godzilla began to squeeze his jaws. Everyone, with the exception of Alastor, watched in disgust when the demon's head popped, launching brain matter and blood everywhere. Godzilla stomped towards the next demon and swung a claw, cutting through his throat. Blood spewed everywhere from the demon as he clutched his throat in pain and gurgled.

Godzilla was now covered in blood, a sight no one had ever seen before. The six remaining bodyguards looked in fear at the kaiju. He looked at them with a glare full of hate. "You have the audacity to attack me and threaten the princess? How foolish of you all to think you were going to escape with your lives."

Valentino finally stood up. He looked over at Godzilla and saw the gory sight of two of his men. He then saw the exterminator dagger still poking into his neck. "What the fuck are you?"

Godzilla snarled. "I am Godzilla, King of the Monsters. And this hotel, and those that reside in it, are under my protection."

Valentino laughed. "Hahaha, you think you're a king. Ghidorah has you beat."

Godzilla snarled. "So you know of Ghidorah. Then you can give him a message for me."

The pimp demon glared. "I ain't doing shit. Kill the fucker."

The bodyguards charged. Godzilla snarled again. "When will you learn? This ends now!"

His spines flashed blue before he released his atomic breath. He swept it across, vaporizing two of the demons. He stopped the attack then charged in as well. He wrapped his jaws around the left arm of the closest demon before jerking hard and ripping it off. The demon screamed in agony and blood sprayed from the wound. Godzilla clawed his guts out and moved on to the next demon.

He grabbed the demon by throat and squeezed. Once he heard the crunch of his throat being crushed, Godzilla dropped the limp body. The third demon went for the knife still embedded in his neck. Godzilla backed away before swinging his head forward and biting onto the demon's head. Godzilla grabbed his shoulders with his hands. He pushed down with his hands and pulled up with his head, ripping the head off the demon and spilling blood everywhere.

He spat the head out before turning to the last of Valentino's bodyguards. The demon looked at Godzilla with fear. He stepped in front of him. Godzilla sent energy into his right hand. He swung his hand forward and it went straight through the demon's chest and out his back. He pulled it out and let the body fall.

Suddenly, Valentino came in with the swing of another exterminator blade. Godzilla caught his arm. The pimp tried pulling his hand free in vain.

Godzilla squeezed and the demon screamed. He dropped the blade. Godzilla blasted the blade with his atomic breath and destroyed it. "Usually simple blades wouldn't penetrate my hide. I can only assume these are the exterminator weapons I've heard about."

He reached up with his other hand and pulled out the knife in his neck. Blood began pouring out of the wound. "It's slowed my regeneration ability."

Godzilla let go of Valentino's hand before grabbing him by the throat. "I want you to tell Ghidorah that I will stop whatever it is he's planning."

Godzilla grabbed his hand again. "You're not leaving unharmed either."

Valentino's eyes widened. "No! No! No! Please don't!"

Godzilla swung the knife and cut off the hand. Valentino screamed in pain and agony. "Normally I would be against using weapons but I want to make sure your hand doesn't grow back."

Valentino ran away and out the door, screaming the whole way in pain and fear. Godzilla huffed and reared his head back to roar in triumph.

**"Skreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooooooongk!"**

Charlie and the others were staring in utter shock and horror. They had never seen anything like what they had just witnessed. Vaggie especially was shocked. She had seen Godzilla fight on Earth. He never fought as violently as he just did. _'Hell's energy must be having a unique effect on him.'_

Godzilla turned towards the group. "I must apologize for this mess, Charlie."

Charlie nervously smiled. "It's no big deal, it can be cleaned."

Godzilla held up the exterminator dagger to examine it further. He snarled. _'After experiencing this, I need to be careful of these.'_

Alastor began clapping and everyone stared at him questioningly. "Haha, what a wonderful performance my reptilian friend. I haven't seen that much entertainment in decades, and at the expense of Valentino no less."

Godzilla glared. He knew why Alastor chose not to interfere. _'He wanted to see me fight.'_

Angel finally got over his shock. "Holy shit! Godzilla, do you realize what you just did!?"

Godzilla looked at the pornstar in confusion. "All I did was kill some demons and sent a message to my arch nemesis."

Vaggie jumped in. "You just hurt one of the most powerful overlords in Hell! You even made him run away in fear!"

Godzilla just shrugged. Vaggie continued. "There's going to be a lot of attention drawn to us now, more specifically, you."

Charlie didn't like the sound of that. "Unwanted attention. Valentino may even go to Vox for help."

Godzilla huffed. "Let them come. I'll do the same thing to them."

Vaggie looked over at him. "It will also get the attention of other kaiju."

Godzilla flared his nostrils. "I have fought them before. They wouldn't be here if I hadn't."

Vaggie raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle them all? Sure you killed them on Earth, but they can still grow stronger."

Charlie interrupted their discussion. "What are we going to do about the damage? We can clean up the bodies and blood, but it's going to take more than that to take care of the cracks and holes everywhere."

Alastor perked up. "You can leave that to me darling." He snapped his fingers and all the holes and cracks disappeared.

Charlie sighed. "Well, at least I don't have to spend a fortune fixing it up."

Godzilla put a hand to his wound and grimaced. It was worse than he initially thought. Charlie took notice and looked at him in worry.

"That wound looks serious. We're going to have to get it checked out." She stepped toward him.

Godzilla halted her. "I'll be fine, I've suffered worse. I just need to let my regeneration do the work."

He suddenly felt a familiar presence enter his mind.

**_"You know that's not true, Brother."_**

_ Godzilla snarled. **"What is it you want, SpaceGodzilla?"**_

**_ "I heard what happened. The fool Valentino has already contacted Ghidorah and another overlord named Vox."_**

_ Charlie noticed Godzilla's sudden lack of focus on them. Angel noticed too. "Hey, is the big guy okay? He looks spaced out."_

Charlie then thought of what happened earlier that morning. "I think his brother is communicating with him."

Angel just looked confused. "How is he doing that?"

Charlie kept watching the kaiju but answered anyway. "SpaceGodzilla has the ability to use telepathy to communicate with people."

"Whoa, that sounds freaky. Wouldn't want somebody's voice in my head."

Charlie ignored the statement and walked over to Godzilla. She looked at his wound.

**_"Princess Charlotte."_**

_ Charlie jumped upon hearing the voice in her head. **"Can you give me a warning before jumping in my head?"**_

**_ "It isn't that simple. Now listen, you've drawn attention of the other overlords thanks to Valentino."_**

_ Charlie was becoming annoyed. She was getting the wrong attention coming to her hotel. **"I knew that was gonna happen."**_

_ She noticed Godzilla staring at her and felt SpaceGodzilla bring all three of their minds together._

**_"And like I said before Charlie, I will deal with them all the same."_**

_ Charlie looked at the wound again. It was still bleeding badly. **"Godzilla, you need to get that wound checked out."**_

**_ "She's right, Brother. Exterminator weapons have the power to nullify our regenerative abilities. If you bleed out from that wound, you will die permanently because it was inflicted by an exterminator weapon."_**

_ Godzilla closed his eyes and sighed. **"Only you, Charlie. I do not trust anybody else."**_

_ Charlie frowned. **"Okay, I'll do it, but Vaggie is going to help."**_

**_ "Fine, only her, no one else."_**

**_ "I will watch through a crystal so that I can guide you through the process. Bring him to his room, my crystal will be waiting there for you." _**

**_ "Alright, guess I should tell Vaggie then we can head up there."_**

They both felt SpaceGodzilla leave their minds. Charlie turned towards the rest of the group. "Alright, me and Vaggie will be tending to Godzilla's wound. I want the rest of you to clean up down here."

Vaggie looked confused. "Wait. How are we supposed to help him? We don't even know how to treat those kinds of wounds or how to treat kaiju wounds in general."

Charlie tried giving a comforting smile. "We're going to have someone guide us through it."

Vaggie looked even more confused. "Who's going to do that?"

"Godzilla's brother, SpaceGodzilla."

Vaggie gained a look of doubt. "He's coming here?"

"No, he's going to be watching us from another crystal he's sending over"

Before the two could continue, Godzilla stepped toward the elevator. "Come on, let's get this over with."

The three of them entered the elevator. As they were waiting for it to move, Vaggie noticed Godzilla was still holding the dagger. "What are you going to do with that?"

Godzilla brought it up to look at it. "I haven't decided yet. I was thinking about destroying it."

Vaggie saw the blade shine briefy. She shuttered, knowing what it was capable of. "Probably the best thing to do."

Godzilla put a hand to the wound on his neck. "I agree. However, it may prove to be useful against the overlords."

Charlie frowned and looked at him. "I want you to destroy it. I don't want it used ever again. You won't be redeemed if you use it anyway."

Godzilla glared. "If that is your wish, fine, but don't come crawling to me if those overlords keep coming back to attack us."

The elevator dinged, signaling they had reached their destination. The doors slid open and they stepped out. They made their way down the hallway to Godzilla's room. Godzilla entered first.

Before they entered, Charlie turned to Vaggie. "Will you go to our room and get the first aid supplies?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." Vaggie turned to go to their room.

Charlie entered Godzilla's room and looked around. _'Of course he wouldn't decorate it.' _She walked up to the kaiju, who was standing next to his bed. He was staring at the crystal floating next to him.

Charlie looked at it as well. "Hello, anyone there."

**"I am here, Princess."**** The crystal flashed yellow with every word SpaceGodzilla spoke.**

Charlie turned her attention to Godzilla. "Before we can start, Vaggie is going to our room for the medical supplies. You need to sit down."

She started pushing the kaiju to the bed. Godzilla was caught off guard but stopped the push. "I can sit myself down. I do not need help."

She relented and waited. He sat down on the edge of the bed, laying his tail across it so it wouldn't be in the way. There was a knock at the door.

Charlie rushed over to the door and opened it. Vaggie came in and set the supplies she was carrying on the table next to the bed. Charlie closed the door and locked it.

She stepped up to the crystal. "So where do we start."

The crystal moved closer to Godzilla, allowing SpaceGodzilla to get a better view of the wound. **"First, you need to clean up all the blood around it so we can see how deep it goes."**

Charlie nodded. Her and Vaggie grabbed some towels and began wiping Godzilla's neck. They set to work on the wound with SpaceGodzilla's guidance.

**Author's Note: Longest chapter so far. I probably could have gotten away with splitting it in two but oh well. Not exactly a kaiju battle but it was Godzilla's first official battle in Hell. What could Godzilla's eyes flashing red mean? Let me know what you guys thought about this chapter.**


	10. 9

**Author's Note: 23 follows and 23 favorites, I didn't expect to get that many. I thought there'd be less. Thank you all for the support.**

**To answer the guest review, I don't think I will be doing the Justice League crossover with Godzilla after this story. I just don't have ideas for it and generally don't care that much for Justice League.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, characters and etc belong to their respective creators.**

Chapter 9: Aftermath

Godzilla was standing in the middle of a ruined city. He realized it was Tokyo. He was back to his normal size as well. _'Am I alive again?'_

He looked around to see any indication what he was experiencing was real. It looked and felt real to him. _'So Lucifer found a way.'_

A loud boom sounded through the air. Then the ground shook and rumbled as if something big had landed.

**"Skrooooooooooooheeeeeeeerrk!"**

Godzilla froze, he recognized that roar more than anything. He dreaded looking behind him. _'No! It can't be! It's impossible! I killed him!'_

He slowly turned around. What he saw left him staring in a feeling he never experienced before, fear. It was Destroyah, but he was much larger than he was before. He stood at 300 meters. Godzilla only stood up to his knees.

Godzilla closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He remembered what the demon kaiju had done to Junior. Whatever fear he had felt was replaced with hate and rage. His eyes shot open, his pupils now reptilian slits.

**"Skreeeeeeeeeeeoooooooongk!"**

He was going to make Destroyah suffer. His spines slowly started to glow blue and were making a low humming sound. The same glow appeared in his throat. He opened his maw and let loose a powerful stream of atomic breath. He aimed for the crest in the middle of the demon's chest.

The beam struck. Destroyah just looked down at his chest. There was no effect. Godzilla stopped the beam and looked in shock. Destroyah gave the equivalent of a sadistic grin. He began to give his equivalent of a laugh as well.

**"Skre skre skre skre skre skre!"**

He kicked Godzilla and launched him several miles away. Godzilla crashed hard. He groggily stood up and winced in pain. He clutched his chest. A few ribs had been broken. He looked up at Destroyah and froze.

An adult Junior was standing defiantly in front of Destroyah. He stood taller than his father at 119.8 meters. He was also more bulky and muscular. He reared his head back before throwing it forward and let loose a roar far mightier than his father's.

**"Skreeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooorrrngk!!"**

Destroyah just stared, showing no emotion. Junior charged up his own atomic breath and aimed for the same spot Godzilla had. Godzilla could tell it was more powerful than his from the brighter glow. However, it also had no effect on Destroyah.

Junior stopped the attack, and just like his father had before, he looked in shock. Destroyah reached down and grabbed Junior by the throat.

Godzilla's eyes widened. He charged forward to save his son. _'Junior! No! I won't let it happen! Not again!' _

Unfortunately, Godzilla was too slow. Destroyah ignited his horn and swung it across Junior's neck. Godzilla roared in anguish.

**"Skreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooongk!"**

Godzilla's eyes shot open and he quickly rolled off the bed to stand up. He was panting hard. _'Was just a nightmare.'_

He put hand to his bandaged neck. The wound still felt sore. It was the morning after Valentino's failed attack.

His thoughts went back to the dream. He never wanted to experience it ever again and hoped it would never come to fruition. _'It felt real. I have never experienced a dream like that.'_

He reached under the bed and pulled out the crystal ball. He wanted to see if Junior was alright. Junior appeared in view of the crystal. Godzilla saw him fighting Ebirah, the lobster kaiju. _'Seafood never learns his lesson. Too bad he always runs away before the finishing blow.'_

He looked on in satisfaction. Much like his own battles with the lobster, his son easily overpowered the kaiju. _'You make me proud, my son.'_

Godzilla heard a knock at the door. He quickly put the crystal away. He looked over at the door. "What is it you want?"

The door opened slightly and Charlie poked her head in the room. She had a worried look on her face. "Are you okay? I heard you roar and came to check on you."

Godzilla sighed. "I'm fine. Just had a nightmare that's all."

Charlie opened the door further and took a step halfway in. "Oh, um, you want to talk about it?"

Godzilla shook his head. "No, I'd rather not. It brings up a painful memory."

Charlie frowned a bit. "Alright, but I'm going to need to check those bandages on your neck."

Godzilla rolled his eyes. He was being treated like a child. "Ever since I've come here, you've been acting like a parent and treating me like a helpless child."

Charlie just smiled as she walked up to the kaiju. "That's because it's been you needing my help more than me needing yours."

Godzilla just snorted. "We'll see how long that'll last."

Charlie laughed a bit. "Sure we will. Now sit down so I can look at those bandages."

Godzilla sighed and sat down on the bed. "Hurry it up."

Charlie ignored him and inspected the bandages on his neck. They had a tint of red from absorbing a lot of blood. "I'm going to need to change them. I think it opened back up."

She began peeling the bandages off and tossed them in the trash. The wound on Godzilla's neck had been stitched up, but it still leaked a bit of blood. She grabbed a rag and began cleaning it up.

Godzilla visibly winced. She frowned. "It's still sore, isn't it."

He nodded. "Those exterminator weapons are going to be a bigger problem than I had originally thought."

Charlie began wrapping fresh bandages around the wound. "Well, they are made to kill demons permanently. You are technically a demon since you died and came here."

Godzilla huffed. "So I've been told numerous times."

Charlie finished wrapping the bandages and stepped back. "You make it seem like you haven't fully grasped that concept."

Godzilla stood up. "I assure you, I understand completely what my situation is."

He began walking to the door. "I'm going downstairs."

Charlie followed after him. "I'll come with you."

Godzilla opened the door and allowed Charlie through before stepping out and closing it. They made their way to the elevator and entered.

Godzilla turned his head to look at Charlie. "I must thank you and Vaggie for treating my wound."

Charlie smiled at the kaiju. "There's no need for that, it's the least I could do since you drove Valentino away."

Godzilla closed his eyes in thought. "Hmm, that reminds me. Why did that pest come here?"

"He's Angel's boss. He came for him because he didn't like him staying here."

Godzilla snorted. "So the little worm had someone obsessed with him like he is with me. How amusing."

Charlie frowned. "Can you go without calling Angel that?"

"No, he wants to do unspeakable things to my tail."

Charlie stifled a laugh. She found it humorous that Godzilla refused to say what exactly it was Angel wanted to do to his tail.

The elevator dinged and the duo stepped out. The lobby was clean. No blood or bodies were left from the fight yesterday. The cracks and holes in the walls had disappeared thanks to Alastor using his powers. Godzilla saw that Vaggie, Nifty, and Husk were the only ones in the lobby. Nifty was zipping around and cleaning. Husk was passed out behind the bar. Vaggie was sitting on the couch before getting up to greet Charlie.

Godzilla sighed, not knowing what he would do during the day. _'At least Alastor isn't here to piss me off. Angel is most likely upstairs still.'_

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud ringing coming from some object on the front desk. Vaggie walked over and picked a part of it up and put it to her ear. "Hello, this is Hazbin Hotel."

"Yes, he is."

Vaggie put a hand over the object in her hand and looked at Godzilla. "It's for you."

Godzilla tilted his head in confusion as he walked over to her. "What do you mean?"

Vaggie rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration. "It's a phone call, just put it to your head like I just did and say hello."

Godzilla looked at the phone in her hand as she held it out to him. He reluctantly took it and mimiced what Vaggie did with it. "Hello?"

_"Hello there my friend. It's Lucifer."_

Godzilla narrowed his eyes. "What do you want with me now?"

_"Just wanted to check up on you. I heard about what happened yesterday and I must say, that was amazing."_

Godzilla stood silent. Lucifer may be able to get him what he wants, but he still didn't like the King of Hell.

_"Nothing to say then? Well anyway, I trust things are going well at the hotel?"_

"Yes, everything is fine."

_"Glad to hear, but I must warn you. The other overlords are going to take interests in you. Don't be surprised if any visit you or try attacking you."_

Godzilla huffed. "So I've been told."

_"You know, because of yesterday, you should consider becoming an overlord yourself."_

"I'm not interested. I only have one goal in mind."

_"Are you sure about this? You would make a perfect overlord, it'll get the others off your back."_

Godzilla growled in annoyance. "I'm not interested. Let them come. I'll do the same thing to them as I did the idiot yesterday."

A laugh sounded from the phone. _"Oh I don't doubt that. I would love to see that, however, what if it's Ghidorah or your brother that comes?"_

Godzilla's eyes narrowed again. "SpaceGodzilla and I have a temporary alliance and I have killed Ghidorah once, I'll do it again."

_"I love your confidence and that fire in you. Before I let you go, how are you getting along with my daughter?"_

Godzilla looked over at Charlie. "She's tolerable. I can't say the same for anyone else in Hell."

_"Haha, can't argue there. Well I must go, I'll keep checking in every once in a while."_

Godzilla heard a click, then silence. He handed the phone to Vaggie. She turned to put it up.

Charlie stepped over to Godzilla. "Who was that?"

Godzilla looked at her. "Your father."

Charlie frowned. "Why did he call for you?"

Godzilla sighed. "He said wanted to check on our current situation. However, I think he wanted me to become an overlord."

Charlie looked somewhat hurt. "He didn't even ask to speak with me."

Vaggie walked over and put a hand on Charlie's shoulder for comfort. She looked at Godzilla as she did so. "What did you say?"

Godzilla looked at her. "I rejected it. I do not have any interests in becoming one."

He looked at Charlie. Although he didn't show it, he had a bit of concern for her. "If your father truly did not care for you, he would not have sent me as your personal bodyguard."

Charlie smiled a bit but frowned again. "I know, but still, I wish he would be more supportive of me. He doesn't think this hotel is going to work at all, in fact, no one does."

"Then prove them all wrong. Many kaiju doubted my abilities on Earth. What are they to say now that I killed them?"

Vaggie looked at him. "I don't think it's that simple."

"Not everything is."

Charlie smiled at him. "Look at you trying to be inspirational. Looks like you can be redeemed after all."

Godzilla snorted and rolled his eyes. "I'm simply sharing my experience with doubters."

Vaggie smiled smuggly. "Aw, is the big bad Godzilla going soft?"

Godzilla growled and glared at her. "Now you're pushing it."

Charlie was smiling lightly elbowed him. "Come on, you need to lighten up and have some fun every once in a while."

Godzilla huffed and walked away. He stood next to the bar and stared off into space. He began to think of everything that happened to him so far in Hell.

"You as miserable as I am?"

Godzilla looked over and saw that Husk was awake. "I guess so."

"Here, try some of this then." Husk slid a bottle of cheap booze over and took a swig from his own bottle.

Godzilla stared at the bottle with curiosity. He grabbed it and sniffed the top. He quickly put the bottle down. "I'll pass, I can't stand the smell."

Husk just shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the bottle, having finished his already. "Your loss."

Godzilla heard the elevator ding and saw Angel Dust walk out. He turned away, hoping the spider demon wouldn't notice him. His hopes were crushed when Angel stepped next to him. "Guess I'm stuck here for awhile until things with Val calm down. I can't go out and do my usual business. If his guys see me out there, I'm dead."

Godzilla snorted. "Would make me feel better. What do you want with me?"

Angel glared at him. "Hey, that hurts!"

Godzilla just rolled his eyes. "Good. Now what do you want?"

Angel sighed. "I'm giving you some good news pal. After yesterday, you definitely don't have to worry about me fucking your tail."

Godzilla looked over at him. "So it took me killing a bunch of pests to get you to come to your senses."

"You could say that. I just don't wanna end up like that, especially sinced you made Val look like a bitch. I owe you one, who knows what he would've done to me yesterday."

Godzilla just nodded. "I only did it to protect her and because they hit me with a truck."

Angel gained a smug grin. "Oh, you mean Princess over there. You falling for her?"

Godzilla snarled and smacked the back of Angel's head. "No, she reminds me too much of my son to even think about that."

"Ow, okay I get it! You didn't have to do that."

Godzilla turned and walked away. _'If he keeps it up, he'll die as well.'_

Godzilla heard the front doors open. He looked over and instantly grew more miserable. Alastor had just walked in. Godzilla facepalmed and sighed. _'It's going to be a long day.'_

**Author's Note: Shorter chapter this time. Just so y'all know, there is no ship happening between Charlie and Godzilla whatsoever. **


	11. 10

**Author's Note: By the way, I forgot to tell y'all that Junior's design is going to be the 2019 Legendary Godzilla design.**

**LuthaDie18, love the review.**

**Cinderfall201, I have thought about MechaGodzilla but I don't know if it would work for a story like this, maybe just have him mentioned to confirm he does exist. As for Gigan, he is the standard Final Wars version but I am thinking about giving him the ability to change his scythes for the chainsaws at will.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, characters and etc belong to their respective creators.**

Chapter 10: I.M.P. Part 1

It was the typical day in Hazbin Hotel. Godzilla was angry as usual due to Alastor's antagonizing. Charlie was trying to calm him down so he wouldn't accidentally destroy the hotel in a rampage. Angel Dust was now harassing Husk instead of the kaiju. Nifty was finding something to clean. Vaggie ranted to Alastor that he should stop antagonizing Godzilla.

Husk had turned on t.v. to tune out Angel's harassment. He was drunk as always. He used the remote to flip through the channels of the t.v. until something on the news caught his attention. He turned to the others. "Hey guys, you might wanna see this shit."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and crowded in front of the t.v. Charlie's and Vaggie's eyes widened and Godzilla's eyes narrowed.

On the screen was a picture of Godzilla with the word 'reward' below it. Katie Killjoy was explaining why. "Just recently the owner of the porn industry, Valentino, has posted a bounty for the kaiju known as Godzilla. The reward is 1,000,000 if captured alive and will be doubled if brought in dead. As many may already know, yesterday afternoon Godzilla viciously attacked the overlord. The kaiju was last seen staying at the Hazbin Hotel. We'll keep you all updated on the kaiju's status."

Charlie's eyes were wide with shock. "Oh shit."

Vaggie facepalmed. "Oh no."

Godzilla growled and uttered a kind of word he never had said before. "Fuck."

Alastor grinned excitedly. "Hahaha, looks like there's going to be loads of entertainment coming to this hotel very soon."

Angel looked in surprise. "That's new. Usually Val just has the other overlords help him. Didn't expect him to put up a bounty."

Charlie took on a look of worry. "This isn't good at all. There's going to be a ton of demons coming here looking for a fight."

Vaggie pointed an accusing finger at Godzilla. "This all your fault! If you would have just killed Valentino yesterday, this wouldn't be happening!"

Godzilla snarled at her. "Don't put the blame on me, they attacked first and I needed that pest to send a message to my arch enemy."

Vaggie sneered at him. "So you're willing to put the hotel and everyone in it at risk all for a personal vendetta!?"

Godzilla leaned his head down to her level. "I do what I deem necessary."

Vaggie refused to back down and held her glare. "Grrr! Now we're going to be constantly being attacked because of you and your petty bullshit!"

Godzilla growled. Before the two continued, Charlie stepped between them. "Both you need to stop this right now. Please, try to calm down."

Vaggie was shaking with rage. "How can I be calm when we're all in danger!?"

Charlie put a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I'm sure we'll be able to handle it. Godzilla seems to be more than capable of protecting us and we do have his brother to help us."

While Charlie was trying to calm Vaggie down, Godzilla felt a presence in his head.

**_"Seems you gained far more attention than we had hoped to have Brother."_**

Godzilla sighed in annoyance. **_"Yes I know. This will prove to be very stressful trying to protect Charlie."_**

**_"Ah yes, the great King of Monsters reduced to a babysitter."_**

**_"Ah yes, SpaceGodzilla, the self proclaimed Crystal King, resorting to begging for help from the big brother to deal with the big bad Ghidorah."_**

**_"Grrrr! REMEMBER BROTHER, I AM THE ONE BRIDGING OUR MINDS!"_**

Godzilla winced and grabbed his head in both hands, trying to ease the sudden migraine caused by SpaceGodzilla's telepathic shout. **_"You've made your point. Now anything else you have to say?"_**

**_"As much as I hate helping you, I will try to do what I can to get rid of this bounty on your head."_**

I.M.P. Headquarters

It was the usual boring day at the headquarters of the Immediate Murder Professionals, I.M.P. for short. Loona, the hellhound receptionist, was sitting at the front desk and looking at her phone as usual. She looked up at the computer for a moment and her eyes widened.

She had the news pulled up on the screen and saw the million dollar bounty for Godzilla. "Hey Blitzo! You need to come see this!"

"Alright I'm coming!"

A door that had the label "Blitzo's Office" opened. An imp dressed in a black trench coat, black pants, and black and red cowboy boots stepped out. He walked up behind Loona. "Ok Loonie, what is it you-"

Blitzo's eyes widened and he smiled with excitement. "Loona, tell everyone to come to the meeting room. We have our next target."

He quickly turned and ran into the meeting room to prepare for the briefing. He wrote "New Target" and "1,000,000" on the board. He pulled out the t.v. and turned the news on and froze the screen so that it only showed Godzilla and the million dollar reward. He turned the t.v. so that it faced away from the table, he wanted to keep the identity of the target a surprise.

Moments later, Loona came in the room, sat down, and continued to play on her phone. Then, two imps entered the room, one male and one female. They were followed by an ogre like kaiju with green, worty skin, tan chest, orange hair, and spikes running from the top of his head to the back of his neck. Another kaiju entered, this one was similar to Godzilla in appearance but also more iguana like.

They all sat down. Once everyone was accounted for, Blitzo decided to start the briefing. "Good afternoon everyone, I called you all in here today for some really big news."

He stepped over to the table and placed both hanfs on it. "We have a new target that is worth a big reward. This one actually isn't in the living world, he's here in Hell and has a bounty on his head."

The other male imp in the room spoke up. "I'm sorry sir, but aren't we exclusively meant for targets in the living world?"

"That is true Moxxie, but we've been hurting for business lately. Besides, this target is worth 1,000,000 if brought in alive and double if we bring them in dead. We can't let this opportunity pass."

Moxxie spoke up again. "Why has someone put up such a large bounty on a single person?"

Loona spoke up this time without even looking away from her phone. "According to the news, the guy killed a bunch of Valentino's men and chopped his hand off."

Millie, the female imp and Moxxie's wife, chimed in. "Whoa, no wonder why he's worth so much."

Moxxie became skeptical. "Who is our target?"

Blitzo smiled and walked over to the t.v. "He's a powerful kaiju it seems."

This time, the reptilian kaiju spoke up. "Okay, now you've got my attention, I wanna know too."

"I like your enthusiasm, Zilla."

As Blitzo was turning the t.v. around to face everyone, he answered. "May I present to you, GODZILLA!"

Once they saw who it was on the screen, both of the kaiju looked on in shock.

"Oh shit! Not him! Fuck!"

"Hell no, I don't wanna go through that shit again!"

The other four looked at the two kaiju in confusion.

Moxxie was the first to ask. "Do you guys know this Godzilla guy?"

Both of the kaijus' eyes bulged. Zilla spoke first. "How the fuck have you guys not heard about Godzilla. He's fucking King of the Kaiju. Help me out here Gabara."

Gabara looked at Zilla then at the others. "Godzilla was the one that killed me and Zilla on Earth. Fuck man, now he's here."

Zilla continued. "I say fuck going after this bounty. You piss off the Big-G, you're as good as dead. Ask any kaiju in Hell, they all have had at least one run in with him."

Loona decided to look up from her phone. "Are you two really being a couple of pussies?"

Gabara growled at her.

Zilla snarled. "Shut up mut! You haven't seen the kind of shit I've seen him do to other kaiju. Godzilla didn't get the title of Kaiju King for nothing."

Gabara added in more. "I once saw him take on ten kaiju at once and won without breaking a sweat. He even killed one with a tree, a FUCKING TREE! Kaiju are super durable, how the hell does he kill one with a tree!?"

Millie chimed in with a annoyed expression. "Okay, we get it, you're scared of the guy."

Moxxie had a more serious look. "If what Zilla and Gabara say is true, then we should listen to their advice of passing on this one."

Blitzo just waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Oh you guys aren't thinking this through. We don't have to try to kill him. We don't have exterminator weapons anyway. We just have to put him to sleep and tie him up to bring to Valentino."

Millie supported their boss. "He's right. We just have to put him to sleep."

Zilla shook his head. "You guys can go right on ahead, I'm gonna sit this one out."

Moxxie asked the most important question. "How exactly are we going to put Godzilla to sleep?"

Blitzo put a hand to his chin. He was thinking how exactly they were going to put the kaiju to sleep. _'This is a powerful kaiju we're trying to take down. A simple tranquilizer dart isn't going to work.' _

Gabara perked up suddenly. "Wait! I got it now. We can find a way to kill him. I got a buddy in with Ghidorah's crew. He says they got a hold of some exterminator weapons. If I give him a call, he might be willing to sneak a few our way for the right price."

Zilla knew who he was talking about. "Shit Gab, you sure he'll help us out?"

Gabara turned to face the iguana kaiju. "Sure he will, me and him go way back. He owes me a favor anyway, so we may not need to pay him at all."

Blitzo jumped on the table before anyone could react. "Then it's settled. We'll get exterminator weapons from Gabara's friend then go and kill us a 2 million dollar kaiju."

Gabara stood up. "Hold on boss, I still gotta give the guy a call."

Blitzo jumped down and faced everyone again. "Meeting is over everyone. Wait outside for me and Gabara. Looma, you're coming with us on this one."

Loona groaned. "Why do I have to go too?"

"Because it's probably gonna take all of us to take down that lizard. He's a tough one."

**Author's Note: Credit for the Helluva Boss and Zilla idea goes to Nightroad816. I decided to add Gabara in there as well as he seems weak enough to be considered an imp among other kaiju. I was gonna include the obviously incoming fight between Godzilla and I.M.P. in this chapter, but I decided to make that its own chapter. Till next time.**


	12. 11

**Author's Note: Here's where Godzilla meets I.M.P. Also, I made a timeline for this story and put it in my profile bio if you guys wanna look at it.**

**To answer the guest review, this is the 1995 Godzilla with the height of 2014 Godzilla.**

**To answer the most recent guest review, again I am not interested enough in Young Justice to write a story no matter what the crossover is. I will only do stories that I am interested in.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, characters and etc belong to their respective creators.**

Chapter 11: I.M.P. Part 2

The members of I.M.P. were currently waiting by a van they had stolen. The van was parked just outside an alleyway. Blitzo was excited. They were about to get a supply of exterminator weapons to try and kill the legendary Godzilla.

Gabara stepped in front of the group and faced them. "Alright guys, my buddy wants me to go alone, so you guys stay here while I go get the goods."

Millie looked sad. "What? Why?"

Gabara looked at her. "He isn't too trusting of people. Ghidorah has a lot of influence. My buddy doesn't want anyone he doesn't trust to tell someone working for him about the deal."

Loona spoke up without looking up from her phone. "Big deal, lets just go anyway."

Gabara glared at the hellhound. "If I let that happen, we won't get the weapons."

"Why not just beat him up and take them?"

Gabara facepalmed. "He could be a good source of resources in the future. Attacking him would not be the smart thing to."

Blitzo stepped up next to the kaiju. "He's got a point. This guy could help us more. We'll be staying here with the van."

Gabara sighed in relief. _'So glad the boss understands it.'_

He turned and walked down the alleyway. He stopped halfway in it and waited. A few moments later, a large gorilla alien kaiju walked up. He had leathery and tough, bluish grey skin with neon bioluminescent blue stripes. He was carrying a large, metal crate.

Gabara noticed the kaiju. "Hey Leatherback, been awhile."

Leatherback set the crate down and faced the ogre kaiju. "Good to see you pal."

Gabara stared the other kaiju in the eyes. "So let's see the goods."

Leatherback turned, opened the lud of the crate, and pulled out an exterminator spear. "I went through a lot of trouble getting this shit for you. If Ghidorah finds out, I'm dead."

Gabara grabbed and examined the spear. "I know. What's the big boss doing anyway?"

Leatherback looked around to see if anyone was watching or listening before answering. "I don't know, all I know is that he's planning something big. He's been sending Gigan and his team to gather up more exterminator weapons."

Gabara whistled. "Damn, sounds like I should join you guys soon. Don't wanna get my ass killed when Ghidorah does whatever his plan is."

Leatherback grunted. "Yeah, more and more kaiju and demons have been coming to join us. Kaiju get in pretty good, demons have a harder time of course."

"Well besides the overlords, us kaiju are at top of the caste."

Leatherback chuckled a bit. "And there's a good reason for that."

"We're the biggest and strongest."

"Damn right! Now why do you need these weapons anyway?"

Gabara sighed. "We're going after the bounty on Godzilla. I hate the idea, but we need the money."

Leatherback whistled. "That desperate aye. I doubt you guys are going to succeed even with exterminator weapons. Give me a call if you guys survive."

Gabara grumbled in annoyance. "Wow, way to be supportive ole buddy."

Leatherback chuckled again. "Hey, it's Godzilla we're talking about here, no way you guys are going to pull it off."

Gabara put the spear in the crate, closed the lid, and lifted it up. "Yeah, yeah, big bad Godzilla is gonna kick our asses."

Leatherback continued to chuckle. "Anyway, I'll see you around Gab."

Gabara nodded at him. "See you around buddy."

They both parted ways, Gabara going back to the van and Leatherback leaving from the other end of the alleyway.

Upon seeing the ogre kaiju coming and carrying the crate, Zilla got the others' attention. "Hey guys, he's got the package."

Moxxie and Millie opened up the back doors of the van. Gabara set the crate in it. Blitzo opened it up and smiled in excitement. "Here's our ticket to 2 million boys and girls."

They all loaded up in the van and drove off. They had no idea what was in store for them at the Hazbin Hotel.

Hazbin Hotel-Night Time

Godzilla was sitting on his bed and was watching Junior through the crystal. Ever since he had that nightmare with Destroyah, he couldn't stop thinking about the what if the demon kaiju had somehow survived and could hurt Junior without him being there for help. He looked out the window for a brief moment. He hated the night sky. It was red just like during the day, only it was a slightly darker shade.

The kaiju looked back at the crystal. He saw Junior with Zilla Jr. fighting against Titanosaurus and Gomora. _'Zilla Jr. was always like a brother to him.'_

Zilla Jr. was far different from his predecessor. He was tougher, faster, and more powerful. Unlike the first one, he had a true atomic breath attack. Godzilla had watched him grow with Junior. He respected the iguana kaiju enough to have even taught him how to use the atomic breath at the same time he taught his own son.

As he watched the battle, Godzilla could see both of them struggle against their foes. Eventually, they gained the upper hand and Titanosaurus fled, leaving Gomora on his own. Gomora roared at the fleeing kaiju before running in another direction. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance against both Godzilla Junior and Zilla Jr.

Godzilla smiled softly. He was proud of his son and Zilla Jr. They had grown to be powerful kaiju. He yawned. It was getting late and he was tired. After putting the crystal away, Godzilla walked over to the window. He wanted to make sure no one was breaking in while everyone was asleep.

Godzilla glared upon noticing a van parked nearby. _'Something isn't right.'_

Suddenly, he felt the presence of two kaiju nearby. He turned toward the door and growled. He stomped over to it and left the room.

Meanwhile

I.M.P. was currently searching the first floor of the hotel for Godzilla. Moxxie looked around nervously. "Are we sure this is a good idea?"

Blitzo looked annoyed. "Of course it is, this is 2 million we're talking about here."

Zilla shared Moxxie's concern. "No, it's a terrible idea, but we do need the money."

Loona was staring at her phone as usual. "Will you two stop being pussies?"

Zilla growled at the hellhound. "If you knew the kind of kaiju Godzilla was, you would be scared too."

Millie smiled and put a hand on Zilla's and Moxxie's shoulders. "Oh come on guys, we have exterminator weapons. We'll be fine."

Gabara decided to jump in the conversation. "Just because we have exterminator weapons doesn't mean this is going to be easy."

Blitzo looked over at the ogre kaiju. "Hey, this was your idea to get exterminator weapons."

Gabara glared. "I only did it because we didn't have a way of knocking him out."

Loona looked up from her phone. "Couldn't you use your electric powers to do that?"

Gabara shuttered at a memory that was brought up. "I tried that before. He only got pissed off more then killed me."

Moxxie's curiosity got the better of him. "Well now we know why he killed Gabara. Why did he kill you, Zilla?"

Zilla shuttered like Gabara. "I tried to join his brother's faction in the Kaiju World War. When he found out, he literally ripped my head off."

Gabara huffed. "At least you died quick with little pain. He broke every bone in my body before burning me alive with his atomic ray."

"That's because you thought it was a good idea to bully his son and give him shock therapy."

"Hey! Unlike you, I actually decided to stay loyal to him in the war."

Loona was getting annoyed by the bickering. "Will you two shut up!"

Blitzo decided enough was enough and whispered harshly at them. "Shhhhh. You guys are being really loud right now. They're going to know we're here if you don't stay quiet."

Both kaiju whispered at the same time. "Sorry boss."

Before they could continue, a massive tail slammed into Gabara and sent him flying into a wall.

**(Que Seven Years by American Pearl)**

Zilla was the first to realize the danger. "Oh shit! It's him!"

The iguana kaiju was picked up and thrown at Gabara as he was slowly getting back up. They collided and slammed into the ground.

The rest of the group turned to look at the culprit and froze. Godzilla was standing there menacingly with an angry glare. He let out a rumbling growl.

Loona charged forward with an exterminator hammer. She swung for Godzilla's head. Upon recognizing the familiar shine, he snarled and sidestepped the swing. Before she could recover, he kicked Loona away. The hammer landed just a few feet away from her.

Godzilla turned back to the three imps. He saw they each had an exterminator weapon as well. He wasn't going to take a chance to close quarters against three demons with those weapons. He began charging up to use his atomic breath.

Upon realizing what was about to happen, Moxxie decided to warn the other two. "Scatter! He's about to shoot!"

They didn't hesitate. The three of them split up just as Godzilla unleashed the atomic breath. The beam exploded upon impacting the empty space once occupied by the three imps. He winced at seeing the crater left behind.

_'Oh shit, Charlie's going to be angry about that.'_

Blitzo charged in with his exterminator sword and swung for Godzilla's neck. He ducked out of the swing and smacked the imp away with his arm. Zilla charged forward, jumped, and landed on Godzilla, knocking him down. Godzilla grabbed his throat and threw him to the side. He stood and caught the handle of the exterminator axe Millie swung at him.

Godzilla looked down and noticed the axe had given him a small cut. He snarled and ripped the axe away and tossed it to the side. Millie pulled out an exterminator knife and swung for his neck. He stepped back to avoid it.

Moxxie came in from the side with an exterminator spear. Godzilla saw him coming and tail swiped the imp's feet and kicked him away. Millie went for another swing with the knife. Godzilla knocked her away with his tail. Gabara rushed in for a tackle and Godzilla met him head on. The two struggled to push the other back before Godzilla showed his superior strength. Zilla jumped in to help Gabara.

For a time, it looked like a stalemate. Godzilla steadily gained the upper hand. "Why are you pests here?"

Zilla was the one that answered. "We are kinda hurting on money right now so we came to collect the bounty."

Godzilla snarled. "How foolish of you. I thought you were smarter than that Zilla. Surely you know you're all going to die trying."

Gabara gave his reply. "That's a possibility, but we do have exterminators."

Godzilla growled and began pushing the two kaiju bag. He looked out the corner of his eye to see Loona charging in with her hammer. He shoved the two kaiju away and caught the hammer mid swing and kicked the hellhound away again. He dropped the hammer.

Blitzo swung his sword after running at him. Godzilla narrowly dodged it, the sword grazing against the skin on his shoulder and drawing blood. If he hadn't moved, the blade could have pierced something more fatal. He snarled in anger and punched the imp, knocking him back.

Zilla rushed in and used his flame breath. Godzilla blocked it by crossing his arms in front of his face. He began charging up his atomic breath as he was blocking the flames.

Before he could unleash his attack, Gabara joined his friend. He grabbed Godzilla's left arm with one hand and put the other hand on his left knee, then he sent electricity through the kaiju's body.

**"Skreeeeeeeeeeongk!"**

Godzilla let out a short, pain filled roar. His muscles tensed and convulsed. He could barely move. He grit his teeth and stared daggers at Gabara.

Upon seeing Godzilla's expression, Gabara knew what was about to happen. "Oh shit."

Godzilla used his free hand to grab the ogre kaiju by the throat, forcing him to cancel his attack. Zilla started blasting him with his fire breath again. Godzilla threw Gabara at him. Both kaiju crashed onto the floor.

Blitzo, Moxxie, and Millie charged at the same time. Blitzo was in front of Godzilla, Moxxie to the kaiju's right, and Millie to the left. They each had their weapons ready.

Godzilla snarled at them. He began charging up. Each imp prepared to dodge the atomic breath. Unfortunately for them, the energy was released as a nuclear pulse. They were sent flying.

Godzilla looked down and noticed the exterminator dagger Millie had was imbedded in his right shoulder. She had thrown it. He growled and began stomping toward her.

Before Godzilla could reach Millie, Gabara ran in with Loona's hammer and smacked him in the side. He was sent flying into the wall. He bounced off it and onto the floor.

Moments had passed and he didn't get up. The rest of the group had recovered and walked over to the fallen Godzilla.

Millie asked the question on everyone's mind. "Did we get him?"

Suddenly, Godzilla's eyes shot open. His spines flashed and he let out another nuclear pulse with a roar.

**"Skreeeeeeeeeeeeeooooooongk!!"**

Everyone was sent flying in every direction. Godzilla groggily stood up and winced. He could feel that a few ribs had been broken. The pain had only served to fuel his rage. He stomped toward the closest demon to him, Loona. She noticed him coming and started crawling backwards in fear.

Zilla was the first to recover. He charged at the kaiju king. Godzilla heard his footsteps and smashed his fist down and slammed the iguana kaiju onto the ground. He placed a foot on Zilla's neck, holding him down. He was about to push down more to crush it, but he noticed Gabara sneaking up behind him.

Godzilla swung his tail and wrapped it around the ogre kaiju's throat. He turned his head back in time to see Moxxie's spear pierce his chest. His eyes widened in shock, and he let out a pain filled roar.

**"Skreeeeeeeeooooooongk!!"**

He stared at the spear, then at the one still holding it. Moxxie saw the rage in Godzilla's eyes. "Oh shit."

Godzilla wrapped his left hand around the imp's throat and lifted him up. He used his other hand to pull the spear out of his chest and pointed it at Moxxie.

Everyone in I.M.P. looked on in shock and terror. Godzilla was about to kill Moxxie with his own weapon. He snarled. "You should've given up when you had the chance."

Millie started running towards him. "Please don't don't do this! He's my husband!"

Godzilla ignored her and got ready to strike.

Millie continued to plead. "No! Please!"

He thrusts the spear at Moxxie's chest.

"GODZILLA STOP!!"

**(End Song)**

Everyone looked and saw the spear had stopped an inch from Moxxie's chest.

Godzilla knew who it was that yelled for him to stop. He growled in frustration. He didn't understand why he felt the need to listen to her. He looked over and saw Charlie a stern glare. Standing next to her was Vaggie and Angel Dust. They all were still in their sleeping clothes.

Charlie walked over to him. "Put the spear down and I'll get that knife out of your shoulder."

Godzilla growled again. "They tried to kill me. They do not deserve to be spared."

"And killing isn't always the answer. Let them go."

"No."

Charlie suddenly grew horns and her eyes turned red with reptilian slits. Flames formed around her. "I said let. Them. Go."

Godzilla was taken aback by her sudden transformation to her full demon form. He had never seen it before. He could sense her power steadily growing. He snarled in frustration. "Fine."

He dropped Moxxie on the ground and lifted his foot so Zilla could get up. Then he unwrapped his tail from Gabara's throat.

Gabara coughed and gagged. "Holy shit. Ack! We owe you one."

Charlie turned her glare at the ogre kaiju. He jumped in fear. "Sorry sorry!"

Godzilla threw the spear down and used his atomic breath to destroy the exterminator weapon. Charlie reverted back to her normal form and walked over to him and pulled the knife out of his shoulder. He winced at the pain.

Blitzo looked at the rest of his group and smiled. "Now's our chance."

He began running at Godzilla with his sword. Zilla tackled his boss and knocked the sword out of his hand. "Sorry boss, but I don't think we're going to win this. Especially since he's got back up."

The rest of I.M.P. looked over and saw Angel aiming a tommy gun at them and Vaggie pointing a spear at them. They both had moved between Godzilla and I.M.P

Angel chuckled. "You guys really should've thought this shitty plan through. You guys don't stand a chance."

Loona growled and held her exterminator hammer. "Oh yeah? We already scored a few hits on the Big Bad Godzilla. He was going to go down eventually."

Angel laughed in response. "I don't think so bitch. Your buddy over there would've died if it wasn't for Princess."

Godzilla felt his adrenaline fading, and all the pain his body was enduring made itself known. He winced and grunted but never showed anything else. _'I can't let myself look weakened right now. Especially in front of other kaiju.'_

Godzilla stepped forward. "Zilla, Gabara, let this serve as a warning. Those who come to attempt to collect me for the bounty on my head will be slaughtered. Be glad that you were saved by the princess. I was never felled in battle on Earth, that still makes me your king."

Zilla and Gabara looked at each other then at the rest of I.M.P. Then they turned back and bowed. Zilla looked back up and into Godzilla's eyes. "I understand, Alpha."

Gabara looked up as well. "If I may sir, how did you die?"

Godzilla sighed. "I had absorbed too much radiation from the destruction of Odo Island and it caused my heart to go into meltdown. It's ironic, the same energy that created me is the same energy that killed me."

Zilla and Gabara were still bowing, waiting for the kaiju king to let them go. Before Godzilla could tell them to get up, they heard some snickering.

It was Blitzo and Loona. The hellhound regained some composure. "Wow, you two are actually submitting to this guy."

Gabara glared at her. "When you've gotten your ass kicked several times by a guy everyone calls King of the Monsters, you would too. A good majority of kaiju in the living world have accepted him as the king."

Zilla agreed with Gabara. "You guys just saw what happened, we all got our asses handed to us. He was shrugging off those exterminator weapons like nothing. Hell, we almost lost Moxxie."

Millie hugged Moxxie close to her. She didn't want to think about the potential of almost losing her husband. Blitzo just waved his hand dismissively. "Oh please, we would've won."

Gabara sighed. "No, we wouldn't have. Godzilla was turning our own weapons against us. This is exactly why me and Zilla said this was a bad idea."

Godzilla snarled. "And you should've listened better to your instincts. This could have all been avoided."

Blitzo stepped forward with the sword back in his hand. "Look, we're not leaving until we get the bounty, so either you come with us or we get right back to where we left off."

Godzilla growled and stepped forward. "I'm not going anywhere."

Seeing tensions going back up, Charlie jumped in the middle of everyone. "STOP! How about as Princess of Hell, I give you a million dollars and you forget about all of this."

Blitzo zipped right in front of her and shook her hand with a wide grin on his face. "You've got yourself a deal!"

Charlie smiled. "That's great. I'll start transferring the money right now."

She pulled out her phone and began transferring money to each account of all the I.M.P. members. "Alright, you're all good. Now can you please leave so we can calm Godzilla down."

"Wow, that was fast. Alrighty then, goodbye."

Blitzo headed for the entrance of the hotel with Moxxie following soon after. The latter wanted to get away from Godzilla as soon as possible. Loona glared at the kaiju as she was walking away. "I was hoping for some payback."

Godzilla snarled and slammed his tail. "It is a fight you would lose in an instant."

Gabara started following the rest of the group. Zilla looked over at Godzilla. "I heard another of my kind was born soon after my death. I was hoping, when you get the chance, you could tell me about him."

Godzilla closed his eyes in thought. "I will consider it, but I make no promises you traitorous fool."

Zilla nodded then followed the others out. Once I.M.P. had left, everyone let out sighs of relief. Angel turned to the elevator and started walking towards it. "Now that it's over, I'm going back to bed."

Seeing that Angel was gone, Godzilla finally gave in to all the pain he was feeling. He grunted and fell to one knee. He had a hand clutching at his ribs.

Charlie and Vaggie noticed and rushed over to him. Charlie had a worried expression. "It's worse than I thought."

Vaggie inspected the wound on his chest. "We need to take care of this fast, you're losing a lot of blood."

Godzilla growled in response. "I'll be fine. Just be quick with whatever it is you're going to do."

Charlie looked at Vaggie. "Come on, let's go get the first aid."

Vaggie nodded and they both ran to get the supplies. Godzilla watched them leave and looked down at his chest. _'It is worse than I thought.'_

"Oh how week you look right now, Brother. I love it."

Godzilla snarled and looked over. He saw SpaceGodzilla standing next to him. "Why are you here? To laugh at my condition?"

SpaceGodzilla chuckled darkly. "I already am laughing at you. The mighty king letting a few lowly imps get the drop on him, priceless."

Godzilla groggily stood up and faced the crystalline kaiju. "And you know what kind of weapons they had."

SpaceGodzilla chuckled again. "Even still, they were low class beings. You let them surprise you."

The kaiju king growled. "What is the real reason you're here?"

"My crystals detected your battle with Zilla and Gabara, so I came to watch. It would seem I missed it."

Just then, Charlie and Vaggie returned with first aid supplies. They froze when they saw SpaceGodzilla standing in the room. Vaggie instantly stood in front of him with a spear pointed at him. "I'm not letting you hurt anyone here."

SpaceGodzilla chuckled. "Fool. You can't stop me. If I wanted to, I could have already killed my brother in his current state."

Vaggie stood her ground and intensified her glare. Charlie put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Vaggie, he's helped us a little bit so far. Why would he stop now?"

Godzilla grunted and kept his glare. "You have too much faith Charlie. If given the opportunity, he would ignore the truce and try to kill me again, just as he always has."

SpaceGodzilla just nodded. "You may be correct, Brother, but unfortunately for you, I still need you alive. The truce still stands."

The crystal kaiju looked down at Vaggie. "If you want to appear more threatening, you should have a less primitive weapon. I highly doubt that is an exterminator spear."

He crushed the blade for emphasis. Vaggie groaned and tossed aside the remains of the spear. "I see now how you could be his brother."

Godzilla snarled. "He's not my brother."

SpaceGodzilla smiled smugly. "I was cloned from your very own DNA. That says otherwise, Brother."

Godzilla growled and was about to retort, but he winced and fell back down to one knee. "Grr, damn those insects!"

Charlie and Vaggie rushed over to him and looked over his wounds. SpaceGodzilla watched. "He's losing too much blood and has a few broken ribs. You two will take too long to treat the wounds."

Charlie turned to face him. "Then what do we do?"

SpaceGodzilla stepped forward. "Leave this to me. My crystals can heal him faster."

Godzilla snarled. "I don't want your help clone."

"You don't have a choice, Brother. Like it or not, I still need you alive. I hate helping you, but there's no other choice."

A green crystal formed in SpaceGodzilla's hand. He crushed it into a dust and used his telekinesis to apply it to Godzilla's wounds. "Do not be alarmed for what I'm about to do. I have to cauterize your wounds."

"What are you talk-!?"

SpaceGodzilla blasted Godzilla with his corona beam, a red-orange lightning-like stream of energy. Godzilla shrieked in pain. SpaceGodzilla stopped the beam and inspected his work. The wounds on Godzilla's chest and shoulder had been cauterized. Godzilla was breathing heavily and had a hand placed on his chest.

SpaceGodzilla turned to Vaggie and Charlie. "I leave the rest to you. Apply the bandages, don't want too much blood loss if those wounds open up. Apply extra to his ribs."

Charlie smiled softly. "Thank you for helping him."

SpaceGodzilla just grunted. "Do not thank me, I hated doing that. My work is done. Farewell."

Before she could respond to him, he was already halfway to the door. They watched him leave. When he was gone, Charlie and Vaggie got to work on bandaging Godzilla.

"I'm beginning to have regrets about letting those lowly bugs live. You shouldn't have stopped me."

Charlie just smiled as she continued to work. "You'll get over it. You are working towards redemption after all."

"I'm having second thoughts about that as well."

Charlie smugly smiled as she punched Godzilla's rib just hard enough to cause him to wince. "Say something like that again or anything negative, and the next hit won't be so easy."

Godzilla glared. "You are lucky that I have to protect you. Otherwise I would have responded with my own punch."

Vaggie glared at him. "Don't you dare threa-"

She was interrupted by Charlie putting a hand on her shoulder. She had a challenging smirk. "You say that, but would you really?"

Godzilla huffed. He didn't expect this kind of attitude from her. Her questioning was right, he wouldn't really hurt her unless he had to. However, he wasn't going to admit it. "Is that a challenge?"

Charlie laughed. "No no. I only fight if I absolutely have to."

Godzilla narrowed his eyes. He knew she had power. He sensed a small fraction of it when she turned into her full demon form. "I can tell. I could sense your power rising when you transformed earlier."

"That was just my full demon form. It doesn't really change my power, I was just a little angry. All demons in Hell have one, even kaiju. I think they work differently for kaiju though."

Godzilla looked at himself. This new concept was interesting and worrisome. Demon forms working differently for kaiju than standard demons could mean many things. A demon form could possibly multiply a kaiju's power. He didn't want to dwell on it any further, for he still needed sleep.

He yawned. "I must thank you two once again for helping with my injuries, but I am extremely tired."

"Now that you mention it, we didn't get much sleep either because of what just happened. Let's go back upstairs and to our rooms."

The three of them headed for the elevator and went to bed.

**Author's Note: Officially the longest chapter. Hope you guys liked what I did with I.M.P.**


	13. 12

**Author's Note: Been awhile guys. Not gonna lie, hit writers block hard. I've also been focused on my classes since I graduate high school this year. (Corona ruining my senior year) After that is over and summer hits, I should have more free time. Main problem is I know what events I want to happen in this story just don't know how to actually lead up to them with the proper character development. Been winging it the whole time so let's see if I can keep it up. This chapter is a bit slower and more for a bit of character and bond development between Godzilla and Charlie. This took a lot longer than I wanted.**

**Cinderfall201, you'll just have to read and find out.**

**To the guest going by Wolf Mike, I love that idea of Ghidorah singing his own version of Be Prepared, but I'm not good at song writing and most likely won't make any characters sing.**

**To another guest, I'm not sure if you're also Wolf Mike, but I like what you wrote for Ghidorah singing Be Prepared.**

Chapter 12: Memories

It had been an hour since Godzilla had been bandaged up. He was currently sitting on his bed and checking up on Junior with his crystal. From what he could see, Junior had been patrolling Monster Island before bedding down. He had been doing it every night.

Godzilla was so deep in thought that he didn't hear a few knocks at his door. After not getting a response, the door creaked open and Charlie stuck her head in. She saw Godzilla on the bed facing away from her. She stepped in and slowly shut the door behind.

Once she knew it was closed, Charlie walked over to Godzilla and looked over his shoulder to see what he was holding. Godzilla knew it was her. "Your father gave this to me so I could watch over my son."

Charlie looked confused as she spotted Junior in the crystal. "Why doesn't he look just like you?"

Godzilla sighed. "He isn't my son by blood if that's what you're getting at. He's my adoptive son. Humans found his egg and he hatched. It's a long story but in the end, they decided to release him and let me take him. I thought I was the first and last of my kind. You have no idea the amount of joy and relief I had finding out that another existed."

Charlie smiled softly and sat next to the kaiju. "I would like to hear that story one day."

Godzilla continued watching the crystal. "Perhaps one day I will tell you."

They both watched Junior. They were both happy at that moment, Godzilla because he was proud of what he had become and Charlie because Godzilla was happy. "He changed you, didn't he?"

Godzilla sighed. "I guess he did a little bit. After he came, I was a lot less angry and didn't attack humans as much. Still hate them, however."

"That's a start. See, you're closer to redemption already." Charlie was smiling brightly.

Godzilla snorted. "We'll see about that."

Both of them continued watching Junior. After a few moments, Charlie decided to take advantage of Godzilla's good mood. "Will you tell me the story of how you came to be? I mean you briefly explained it, but it wasn't the full story."

Godzilla once again sighed. "Perhaps I can show you with this crystal."

Charlie looked at the crystal. "I don't see how you couldn't. You use your mind to tell it to show Junior, so it should work with memories."

Godzilla nodded. "Alright. The story starts in the year 1946."

Charlie watched as the crystal shifted to a large reptile in a dense forest. The only resemblance she could see between it and Godzilla was the face. "Is that you?"

"Yes. This is before my mutation."

Charlie watched as the unmutated Godzilla march through the forest and into a clearing. He had stumbled across what she could only assume were humans. Her eyes widened in shock when they drew guns and started shooting at the dinosaur. She could see the bullets pierce his hide and his face scrunch up in pain.

Godzilla let out a roar and charged forward. He stomped on several of them and chomped down another human. Upon witnessing this, the rest of the group began running while shooting at him.

Seeing the many bullet wounds and the obvious pain Godzilla was going through made Charlie begin to tear up. "Why did they start attacking you?"

The present Godzilla sighed. "I guess I caught them by surprise and frightened them. I wasn't going to kill them when I did find them, but once they attacked, I changed my mind."

They continued watching the crystal. They saw the dinosaur chasing after the humans and killing any foolish enough to stop and shoot him. A moment later, a missile slammed into him, blowing a massive and burning wound on his midsection.

Charlie gasped and tears streamed down her face. She watched as Godzilla let out a pain-filled shriek and topple over. Blood began seeping out of the wound. "How could they do such a thing? You were just an innocent creature living on an island."

"Humans tend to kill what they feel is a threat and think about self preservation."

Godzilla looked over at Charlie. _'Why so much emotion for me when it hasn't even been that long since we've met?' _Putting his curiosity aside, Godzilla looked back at the crystal. "Do you see now why I hate them?"

Charlie wiped away some tears. "I do, but it doesn't justify having killed so many when it was just a few that attacked you."

Godzilla glared a bit. "It's not over yet. You have yet to see the worst part."

Charlie was confused. She watched sadly as the unmutated Godzilla was struggling to breath and coughing up blood. The humans had long since escaped the island. The vision changed. It had fast forwarded to a week later. The wounds on Godzilla were covered in dry blood and filled with infection. He was barely alive.

The dinosaur looked up and saw a plane in the sky. It had just dropped a strange object. Suddenly, there was a bright and blinding flash of light. There was a massive explosion and a shockwave blew all the trees in the forest down and incinerated them all.

Charlie watched as the blast passed the dinosaur and was saddened at seeing what happened. He had been severely burned and was struggling to breath. The entire island had become unstable and was breaking apart. The sea was swallowing it up.

Godzilla decided to break the silence. "They not only came to my island and mortally wounded me, they also completely destroyed my island."

Charlie couldn't believe it. "How could they do this to such an innocent creature?"

"Because they wanted to test their latest atomic bomb. The humans only set foot on the island to make sure no ancient human tribes lived on it. They didn't care what creatures lived there so long as they weren't human."

"But that's not right, every living thing has a right to live."

Godzilla sighed. "Not how they see it. Now I will show you my rebirth as the monster I am now."

Charlie watched as the severely wounded dinosaur began to transform. He grew in size and his scales turned charcoal black. His claws lengthened and sharpened, along with his teeth. The tail grew longer and more muscular. Finally, the feature she recognized the most were the maple leaf shaped spines growing along the back.

The monster she saw now looked more like Godzilla, but still held some differences. Charlie could tell he was smaller. His spines were not as prominent as they are now. His snout was a bit shorter as well. Godzilla's tail was also shorter than she recognized.

"Why do you look so different?"

"I was not as powerful as I am now. Over the years, with every battle, I grew stronger and bigger."

Charlie nodded her head in understanding. She continued watching. Godzilla went on to further explain. "I only showed you the sped up version of the mutation. The transformation actually took eight years."

They watched as the younger Godzilla's eyes shot open. He stood up from the sea floor and roared. Then suddenly, a bright white flame spewed from his mouth. The kaiju snapped his jaws shut and his eyes widened.

"As you can see, I discovered my new powers as soon as I woke up. And just like my body, my atomic breath was also weaker and not as developed."

Charlie watched as the young Godzilla looked off in the distance and narrowed his eyes. He let out a rage filled roar and kicked off the bottom of the sea. He was swimming at an incredible speed.

Charlie tilted her head. "What just happened?"

"After discovering my power, the memories of what happened to me and my home came back. I was angry and wanted to punish the humans, so I used my new senses to find the nearest human presence. You can guess what happened afterwards."

"You attacked a city and killed thousands."

Godzilla silently nodded.

"Although I don't agree with what you did, I can see why you reacted the way you did upon waking from your transformation."

Godzilla sighed. "In time, you will understand a lot more."

Charlie smiled softly. "Look on the bright side, at least you got to meet your son. If it wasn't for the transformation or the humans, you would have never met him. Also I wouldn't have gained a new friend and great body guard."

Godzilla's mouth barely curled into smile, but it was enough for Charlie to notice and make her smile wider. She pointed at him. "Hey, is that a hint of a smile I see. I knew I was gonna break you eventually."

Godzilla's expression quickly turned back to his usual frown. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Charlie still held her grin. "Oh don't be like that. Smiling a little wouldn't hurt."

Godzilla simply snorted and slid the crystal under the bed. "It is getting late."

Charlie frowned. He was right. It was getting late and she was feeling tired. "Will you show me more another time?"

Godzilla thought for a moment, and then turned to her. "Yes, another time."

Charlie smiled and stood up and turned to the door. "Thank you."

Godzilla just nodded and turned to lay down on the bed. Charlie walked to the door and stopped to look back. "Goodnight, Godzilla."

Godzilla huffed in response. Charlie then turned back to walk out the door and shut the door behind her.


	14. 13

Chapter 13: Great, More Bounty Hunters

It was the the day after Godzilla's battle with I.M.P and it had started like any other day for him. He woke up, checked on Junior, went downstairs, ate whatever Charlie served him for breakfast, and listened to whatever lessons the princess decided to teach him.

At least he would be getting society lessons if it hadn't been for the constant interruptions from bounty hunters coming for him. Luckily for them, Godzilla was using non lethal force as to keep Charlie from scolding him.

A group of demons were tossed through the front doors and Godzilla snorted in satisfaction. He was able to take out every bounty hunter with ease despite his injuries from last night.

"That's the tenth group today, this is getting really irritating." Vaggie groaned.

"I ,for one, find this very entertaining, it's just missing that same fury from Valentino's incident." Alastor was sitting on a chair grinning widely.

"I gotta agree with Smiles, seeing Big-G here kicking ass is hilarious, nobody knows what they're getting into!" Angel Dust chuckled while sitting at the bar.

Vaggie facepalmed. "Of course the two of you like this."

"We really need to get rid of that bounty." Charlie was worried for the everyone and the hotel, but she was mainly worried for Godzilla. She was worried another group would come along with exterminator weapons and take advantage of Godzilla being injured.

"At first I could tolerate it, it gave me something to vent my frustrations on, but now I'm getting really annoyed." Godzilla growled out those last few words.

Charlie looked over to Godzilla. "What kind of frustrations?"

Godzilla scowled. "The fact that I'm injured and needed the clone's help, these relentless bounty hunters, I don't know where Ghidorah is or what he's planning, and I'm stuck in Hell."

Charlie walked over to put hand on his shoulder. "Look, maybe you should relax and breathe. Just stay calm."

Godzilla growled and shrugged her hand off. "How can I relax when Ghidorah and SpaceGodzilla are around."

Charlie frowned. "Hey, SpaceGodzilla is helping us, and right now, Ghidorah hasn't made any moves yet."

Godzilla snorted. "That's the issue, he hasn't done anything **yet**. He's planning something and I won't let it happen."

Vaggie walked up to them. "Why are you so worried about Ghidorah? You've beaten him multiple times before."

Godzilla closed his eyes with a grim expression. "I won't lie, Ghidorah is undoubtedly the strongest kaiju I have faced. We're evenly matched, which is why on several occasions I have needed help fighting him. Were it not for that fact, I may have lost to long ago."

Charlie was surprised. "He's really that strong?"

Godzilla nodded in affirmation. "Yes, I-"

Suddenly, the front doors burst open and a demon with an uzi stood there. "Alright you damn lizard! You're coming wi-!"

Godzilla never let him finish as he swiftly turned around and punched him so hard, he flew back out the doors.

The kaiju snarled loudly. "I've had enough of these bounty hunters!"

Angel Dust whistled. "Well shit, that guy didn't even get to finish his threat before getting knocked out."

Alastor stood up from his chair and walked towards the door before turning to the group. "As fun as it is watching our lizard fellow deal with pests, I unfortunately have to leave. There is an overlord meeting that I must attend."

As the red clad demon left, Godzilla looked back to the rest of the group. "I want to kill him the most right now."

Vaggie stepped next to him as she stared at the dare and put an arm on her hip. "I know how you feel. At least he's gone for now."

Godzilla only moved his eyes to look at her. "I suppose that is one positive now."

Vaggie nodded. "Yep, now I just hope no more bounty hunters show up."

Charlie smiled as she looked at the two. _'Glad those two are getting along for right now, even if it's only because they both hate Alastor.'_

Unfortunately, their peace would not last long. A round object made a hole in the glass of one of the doors and landed in front of Godzilla. His eyes narrowed as he identified the object as a bomb.

The resulting explosion shook the ground as smoke covered Godzilla's form. Vaggie stood up, shaking her head to clear the fog in her mind. Godzilla had pushed her away before the bomb exploded.

She growled in frustration. "Fucking hell! Why do we have to keep dealing with this!?"

Charlie ran over to check on Vaggie. "Are you alright?"

Vaggie put a hand to her aching head. "I'll be fine. What about the big lizard."

Angel Dust recognized the bomb instantly before it exploded and grew nervous. There was only one person he knew that used pink bombs with a black skull.

"Alright you overgrown lizard, you're coming with me one way or another!"

Everyone turned to see who was the source of the voice. It was a female demon with a curvy build. She wore a pink crop top, a black fingerless sleeve glove on the left arm, a torn pink miniskirt, torn up black leggings under the miniskirt, a pink boot on her left leg, and a pink and white sock on her right foot. She had pale white skin, a right arm sleeve tattoo, pink and blonde hair that was partially tied into a ponytail with the rest coming down to her waist, a mouth full of sharp teeth, and pink freckles. She was also a cyclops and her eye was pink with a yellow 'x' as a pupil. This was Cherri Bomb.

Angel Dust was worried for his close friend as he knew of the coming battle. "Cherri, you don't want to do this."

Before Cherri could respond, a rumbling growl sounded out as the smoke cleared. Godzilla was revealed with his bandages burned off but no other physical signs of damage besides last night's wounds. He also had a really pissed off expression.

"You are mistaken if you think you can win."

Cherri just smirked with a narrowed brow, tossing a bomb up and down in her hand. "If I can take on a snake boy with his own army and a fully armed airship, I can take your scaly fat ass."

Charlie and Angel rushed in between the two. Charlie stepped in front of Godzilla. "Godzilla, please don't do this, try letting Angel talk to her. I don't want to lose the hotel because you two fighting."

As she was talking to the kaiju, Angel Dust was in front of Cherri Bomb. "Look Cherri, trust me on this one, you do not want to fight this guy."

Cherri was taken aback by Angel's protest. "What's gotten into you Angie? Usually you wouldn't care about fighting somebody. This guy is worth a lot, we can't pass this up."

Angel put his two upper arms on her shoulders. "I know that, but he's also apparently one of the strongest kaiju here. You haven't seen him fight like I have."

"Oh come on Angie. This isn't like you, we usually fight anybody no matter how strong they are. How is he any different from them?"

"This guy survived being hit with exterminator weapons, more so than any other kaiju we've seen."

"So what? Most kaiju do, sure he may be tougher than the average, but it doesn't change anything."

Meanwhile, with Charlie and Godzilla. Charlie was desperately trying to persuade the kaiju. "Just try to calm down and let Angel talk her out of this."

Godzilla kept his angry expression and shook his head. "I don't care who's friend she is, she's just another bounty hunter. She made the first move, and I intend to respond in kind."

Charlie prepared herself to try to hold the kaiju back despite knowing it would be futile. "This will keep you from redeeming yourself. I can't let you do this."

Godzilla sighed. He knew she was right. He did tell her he would try redemption, and he wasn't going to go back on his word. "Fine, I'll give the spider a chance to talk her out of it. However, if she attacks again, I will have no other choice."

Charlie sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Back with Angel and Cherri, it was not going as smoothly.

"Come on Angie, we've fought off kaiju before."

"No we haven't."

Cherri rolled her eye. "Not the two of us, but me and this other guy."

Angel's eyes widened. "Wait, what other guy?"

Cherri smiled as she stepped passed Angel. "Let's just say he's got a score to settle with the big guy over there."

Godzilla looked over Charlie and spotted Cherri with a bomb in each hand, ignited. "I'm afraid the spider failed."

Before Charlie could respond, Godzilla used his tail to pull her behind him and crossed his arms as the bombs made impact.

**(Queue "God Murdering Krush" - SUPERTOHOREMIX)**

Godzilla came charging out of the smoke with his clawed hands ready to strike. Cherri managed to flip over one arm and slid under the other.

"Holy shit! You're faster than I thought."

Godzilla snarled in response and started an onslaught of claw swipes. Cherri was barely dodging and flipping out of the way of each swipe.

Unexpectedly, Godzilla swung his tail around at Cherri. Just like before, she barely dodged the attack.

The cyclops quickly jumped back out of range. _'Damn, I can't let this guy get in close. He's surprisingly fucking fast.'_

Godzilla studied the demon closely, waiting for her to make the next move.

Cherri summoned more bombs and tossed them at the kaiju's feet. Godzilla just snorted. "Is that the best you got?"

Cherri smirked. "Nope."

Right as the bombs exploded, Cherri whistled. While Godzilla was blinded by the smoke, a spiky ball bursted through the doors and hit him square in the chest.

Godzilla roared in surprise as he was knocked back a few feet. The spiky ball rolled over next to Cherri and uncurled.

Everyone except for Cherri were surprised by the newcomer. It looked to be a cross between a dinosaur and armadillo. Its back was heavily armored and covered in bone white spikes. It had a narrow snout with a horn at the end, a mouth full of sharp teeth, a row of spikes on the back of the head, four clawed hands, four clawed feet, and three rows of spikes going down the tail. Its scales were a dark. On the back of its neck, there was a big scar that resembled a bite mark.

Once Godzilla recovered, he looked at the one who attacked him and his eyes widened in surprise. "What!? Anguirus!?"

The other kaiju only shook his head. "That's not my name, asshole."

Godzilla continued to stare until he recognized who it was. _'His skin is grey, not brown like Anguirus, and his tail spikes aren't as numerous and prominent. And that scar, I recognize the position of it."_

He narrowed his eyes. "Now I know who you are. You're the first kaiju I ever fought and killed, Ankylosar."

The other kaiju smirked. "So you do remember me."

Godzilla slammed his tail down. "What is this about?"

Ankylosar snarled and pointed at his scar. "Isn't it obvious. I came for some payback. Even here in the afterlife, I was left with your shadow over me."

Godzilla stomped both feet down and raised his clawed hands. "So be it, I'll have to repeat what happened all those years ago."

Cherri groaned and turned to Ankylosar. "Are you two done with the talking so we can kick his ass."

The kaiju just nodded, got down on all fours, and slammed his tail down. Both kaiju proceeded to let loose their challenging roars.

**"Skraaaaaaaaaauurrgh!!"**

**"Skreeeeeeeooooongk!!"**

The true battle had just begun.

**Author's Note: Yes I'm back with a new chapter! While I was away I noticed some more reviews and I have to say thanks a lot for the support. Let me know if you think I got Cherri Bomb's character right and what you think of the first Anguirus showing up. I chose Ankylosar as his name because it was the closest thing I could think of to an ankylosaur and Anguirus. (obviously) and to differentiate him from the one Godzilla personally knows.**


End file.
